El Rayo Oscuro
by UltronFatalis
Summary: La vida resulta sencilla cuando las deidades estan de tu lado, pero todo cambia cuando estos tienen planes muy específicos para tu existencia. Naruto y Satsuki tendrán que vivir bajo ese hecho y sobrevivir en el duro mundo al que fueron llevados. Todo con tal de lograr su venganza contra Konoha. (Crossover Múltiple) (NarutoXHarem)
1. Cap 1

**El Rayo Oscuro**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes y elementos.

 **Capitulo 1**

La vida de los jinchuriki tiende a ser complicada y dura. Todo motivado al hecho de que la mayoría considera a aquellos seres como simples armas desechables o las mismísimas encarnaciones de los demonios que son encerrados en su interior. Sin embargo, ese no era el caso de los carceleros del poderoso Kyubi, el zorro de nueve colas.

Para los gemelos Uzumaki la vida estaba cubierta de rosas y laureles. Las dificultades de su encargo eran inexistentes debido a que eran los hijos consentidos de Minato Namikaze, el Cuarto Hokage de Konoha, y Kushina Uzumaki, la heredera del legendario clan Uzumaki.

El mayor de los hermanos era Menma, un calco de su padre con el mismo cabello rubio y puntiagudo que le caracterizaban y ojos purpura como los de su madre. Su condición de jinchuriki era evidente por las marcas zorrunas que cubrían sus mejillas y la expresión de malicia que solía mostrar su rostro.

La menor por unos segundos era Natsumi, quien tenía ojos azules como los de Minato y un cabello de igual largo y coloración al de su madre, es decir, rojo carmesí. Compartía las mismas marcas zorrunas de su hermano, pero su actitud era mucho más burlona y a veces parecía tender a la locura.

No obstante, ninguna de estas particulares personalidades era tomada en cuenta, pues ellos eran los salvadores de Konoha al mantener el Chakra del nefasto zorro bajo llave. Claro que para que unos fueran los héroes, tenía que existir un villano, alguien que representara todo lo contrario. Ese era Naruto, un niño cuya existencia fue maldita desde su nacimiento.

Ser el primogénito de Minato y Kushina no le salvo de recibir malas miradas antes de que tomara su primer aliento.

Algo en el pequeño hacia a los demás sentirse incómodos y temerosos con su presencia a pesar de que era una bebe como cualquier otro. Su padre le veía reacio a pesar de que tenía algunas muchas de sus características faciales como sus ojos azules. Su cabello era rojo y salvaje, pero incluso su propia madre se sentía mal con su hijo. Cosa por demás extraña, ya que el chico no había tomado ninguna de las características inusuales de sus hermanos.

En realidad no se podía juzgar mal a la pareja. Los recuerdos que rodeaban la concepción de Naruto eran borrosos y confusos, pero eso no es algo que vaya a platicarles. Los detalles me los reservo.

Lo único que deben saber es que Naruto apenas recibió atenciones durante su primer año de vida. Sus padres estaban más interesados en los retoños que vendrían en el futuro.

Esa es una de las precarias situaciones que suelen sufrir los hijos mayores, pero no es para engañarse. Aun no era lo peor que le pasaría al pequeño Naruto.

Sin siquiera necesitarse una intervención de mi mano, el destino decidió ser más cruel con el mocoso y se ocupo darle unos de los papeles más funestos y desfachatados que puede recibir un ser vivo. El de chivo expiatorio.

Evidentemente, el Kyubi no estaba a la intemperie antes del nacimiento de Menma y Natsumi. El estaban encerrado en Kushina, quien a diferencia de otros jinchuriki del mundo, había hecho un buen trabajo escondiendo su condición a la población de la aldea en que vivía.

Cuando llego el momento en donde la jaula del zorro era extremadamente vulnerable, el embarazo, la Uzumaki no se vio especialmente preocupada. Aun cuando el proceso de parto pone en mucha tensión al cuerpo de una jinchuriki, su clan era muy versado en el manejo del Fuinjutsu y confiaba en que su sello aguantaría el suceso.

De todas formas Minato puso a todos los Anbu posibles para vigilar el parto. El de Naruto, había transcurrido con total normalidad, pero no quería correr ningún riesgo con sus amados hijos.

De la misma forma que la vez anterior, el parto fue a pedir de boca. El sello mostro ser lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar la concepción de unos "adorables" mellizos.

Sin embargo, fue a partir de allí cuando todo empezó a irse por la borda.

De la nada, un asaltante enmascarado ingreso a la sala de parto y secuestro a Kushina, usando a los recién nacidos como rehenes para distraer al veloz Hokage.

Las habilidades de este enemigo eran reseñables, ya que no solo lidio con los Anbu que custodiaban el área, sino que también libero al Kyubi de su prisión y lo arrojo en el medio de Konoha.

El caos y la destrucción se hicieron presentes rápidamente y gestaron lo que sería el día más oscuro de toda la aldea. Una visión que resulto incomoda para mí, ya que mi persona no era el causante de tan hermoso escenario.

Saltándonos todos los detalles triviales y aburridos, podemos llegar al punto en donde Minato logro vencer al enmascarado y subyugar al Kyubi. Fue allí donde el Hokage se vio en un gran aprieto. Su esposa no sobreviviría el resellado del Bijuu y no había a tiempo para buscar a otro candidato. Perder a la bestia no era una opción, así que debía tomar una decisión muy importante en poco tiempo.

Haciendo gala de su gran inteligencia y velocidad de compresión, el Namikaze entonces evoco la profecía de la que le había hablado su maestro. Una que hablaba sobre como un salvador llegaría al continente shinobi y estaría destinado a erradicar el odio de las personas, consiguiendo la admiración y respetó de todo el mundo.

El Hokage entonces tomo su decisión. El dividiría al Kyubi y lo sellaría en los gemelos con el fin de que consiguieran el poder necesario para cumplir la profecía.

Era arriesgado, sobre todo por el hecho de que se arriesgaba a que sus hijos recibirían todo el odio y miedo que Konoha había desarrollado hacia la bestia aquella noche. El estaría atado de manos, pues la única forma en que podía dividir al zorro le mataría.

Su esposa entonces intervino y le dijo que no se preocupara por ello, ya que la solución era sencilla. Si sellaban el alma de zorro en Naruto y le daban el poder a Menma y Natsumi, estos podrían crecer sin riesgo alguno y alcanzarían sus metas fácilmente.

El Namikaze sonrió ante la astuta propuesta de Kushina y entonces puso en marcha su plan. El Hokage uso el **Sello Consumidor del Shinigami** para convocar al dios de la muerte y sin dudarlo hizo saber su petición al etéreo ser.

Decir que la deidad no estaba asombrada por la proposición de la pareja, era decir una mentira, pero el Shinigami no quien para juzgar tal acto. Con tal de que se le pagara el precio por su invocación, el haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos.

Sin embargo, un pajarito le hizo saber al Shinigami que Naruto no era alguien que estuviera en su jurisdicción y que pertenecía a sus planes, por lo que debía actuar un poco fuera de su papel. Al dios no le gusto que le dijeran que hacer, pero acepto en vista de que hablaba con un igual y que no le gustaba la proposición de su invocador.

Fue de foto la cara del Hokage y su esposa cuando vieron al Shinigami actuar por su cuenta, dividiendo y sellando al Kyubi solamente en los gemelos sin tomar en cuenta la presencia de Naruto.

La pareja pensó que en verdad el chico estaba maldito ya que la deidad no se atrevía a tratar con él. Lo único que evito que la garganta del rubio no fuera desgarrada por un kunai fueron dos hechos. Primero, Minato salió indemne de la invocación del Shinigami, cosa que estaba lejos de ser buena, debido a que aumento mucho el ego del hombre e hizo que se sintiera especialmente sagaz esa noche. Segundo, aun necesitaban alguien que cargara con el odio hacia el Kyubi.

Siendo que el pelirrojo ya despertaba la suspicacia en sus conocidos, ellos no dudaron en mentir y decir que él en verdad retenía el alma del zorro. Como cualquier rebaño de ovejas, Konoha se trago la mentira, la cual dio comienzo a una campaña de odio y desprecio hacia el inocente Naruto.

Kushina y Minato ayudaron bastante al hecho al hacer que su primogénito fuera un huérfano cualquiera, pues se deslindaron por completo de él. En realidad eran pocos los que sabían que el pelirrojo era hijo del par, por lo que nadie pudo intervenir en los contantes maltratos que el niño sufrió durante su infancia temprana.

No obstante, a pesar de los hechos Naruto creció como un niño que recibía a todos con una radiante sonrisa y les desea lo mejor a los demás, algo que me resulta sumamente desagradable. El también tomo para sí el deseo de volverse Hokage, para de esa forma ser alguien amado y respetado por todos en la aldea, cosa que era especialmente hilarante, pues esa una de las figuras culpables tras sus desdichas.

Dicha fantasía había nacido del hecho de que el nombre del Hokage estaba en boca de todos y que incluso un niño de 5 años podía llegar a la conclusión de que esa era una figura importante si veía el ostentoso monte Hokage que adornaba Konoha.

Pero como todos los sueños humanos, este se hacía inalcanzable por la mera existencia de otras personas, quienes la mayor parte de tiempo se la pasan nutriéndose con el mal y sufrimiento ajeno. Por esto fue que Naruto sufrió un infierno el día en que cumplió míseros 6 años.

Un aldeano caminaba con toda tranquilidad cuando escucho por casualidad el sueño del niño, quien lo decía con toda seguridad y orgullo a sus compañeros del orfanato. Asqueado y furibundo por tal idea, el aldeano se lo notifico a cuantos civiles y shinobi pudo.

El Hokage no se preocupo ni un poco cuando una noche escucho que su aldea estaba cazando a su primogénito, es más le pidió a su mejor Anbu que velara por qué ese día fuera el último del muchacho. Su familia era muy feliz con su vida actual y no quería que ese incordio la arruinara en el futuro.

No es necesario hablar sobre toda la barbarie que ocurrió aquella noche del 10 de octubre, ya que de todas formas las cicatrices que quedaron sobre el cuerpo de Naruto contaban una historia que él nunca olvidaría.

El pelirrojo fue dejado a su suerte en el Bosque de la Muerte, donde las profundas heridas en su pecho y espalda provocado que el chico muriera desangrado o devorado por las bestias atraídas por su sangre. Como cereza al pastel, los perpetradores decidieron que sería divertido que el demonio pasara sus últimos momentos en total oscuridad, por lo que dañaron irremediablemente sus azules ojos, que aun mostraban inocencia al momento de apagarse para siempre. Esto fue orquestado por el Anbu del Hokage que se encargo de usar su técnica estrella, el **Raikiri** , para comenzar el acto.

Cuando encontré al mocoso esa noche, el parecía que se desvanecería en cualquier momento y a pesar de mi historia con sus parientes, no disfrute de la escena. No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados y ver como mi inversión se perdía, por lo que intervine de nuevo en su historia para asegurarme de que cumpliera correctamente el papel que tenía destinado para su persona.

Su cuerpo y espíritu eran fuertes, por lo que aguanto lo suficiente para que la mejor doctora de la aldea hiciera valer su nombre. Tsunade no era alguien que ayudaría al mocoso por las buenas, pero no fue un problema "convencerla" para que le curara y hacer que olvidara el incidente.

Dejarlo de nuevo en las manos de Konoha era un riesgo ridículo, así que lo acogí en la familia donde me ocultaba, no de forma pública, pero si del conocimiento de las personas con las que residía.

Me encargue de bloquear esa extraña intimidación que poseía el mocoso para mantener su presencia oculta, por lo que su madre sustituta, Mikoto Uchiha, no tuvo problemas para lidiar con él y ofrecer de los cuidados que nunca tuvo. Pude haberlo hecho antes, pero necesitaba que el chico sintiera todo el desprecio y dureza que ofrecían los humanos. Solo hice mi excepción con Mikoto, debido al hecho de que ella fue la portadora de la niña a quien puedo llamar hija.

Su nombre era Satsuki Uchiha, ya que ponerle mi apellido era desacertado y de por si nadie se enorgullecerse llevándolo. Se trataba de una niña de cabellos y ojos negros que poseía la belleza de madre y una mirada con mi pericia. No era algo que estuviera en mis planes, pero admito que fue satisfactorio ver crecer a alguien que me tiene genuino aprecio y que no planea asesinarme cuando me dé la espalda.

Considero que fue oportuno el que fuese una niña. Mis hijos varones han demostrado ser muy inestables y poco confiables. Además el afecto que ella le tiene Naruto puede usarse a mi favor en el futuro.

Para evitar que se viera envuelta en sospechas e inconvenientes, resolví que lo mejor era bloquear la mayoría de los poderes de Satsuki hasta su adolescencia. Lo mismo hice para el otro mocoso, ya que no quiero que crezca como un bruto cualquiera. La mente y la habilidad debe ser la mayor arma con la que cuente ambos.

Hablando de inteligencia, tengo que mencionar que han sido 6 años los que he posado como Fugaku Uchiha y la única persona que duda de mí, es el primogénito de dicho hombre. Itachi Uchiha, quien es uno de los pocos que pueden probar lo que decía mi seudo-padre sobre los humanos. Aunque hurgando en los recuerdos de su madre, he llegado a la conclusión de que el ya tenía resentimientos con su verdadero progenitor.

Aquella desconfianza no evito que aceptara a Naruto como a un hermano menor y le cuidara como a uno. Algo necesario para reforzar la confianza que debía tenerme Naruto.

Para eso mismo le otorgue la característica que hacia grande a su familia adoptiva. El Sharingan. Igual no podía dejarle ciego, así que era un paso estrictamente necesario.

Me cuesta creer que unos simples ojos mortales tengan un poder que algunos consideran divino, pero lo cierto es que fue relativamente fácil conseguir un par en las bóvedas del complejo Uchiha y trasplantárselos al mocoso, quien recibió con mucha alegría el don de la vista.

Dicen que los doujutsu siempre permanecen activos cuando se obtiene mediante trasplante, pero no me costó nada hacer que el chico obtuviera el control sobre su activación que tenían otros miembros del clan.

Si bien hubiera preferido que las cicatrices del mocoso fueran permanentes, su ascendencia hizo efecto y con el transcurso del tiempo se curaron la mayoría de los recordatorios que tenía el chico de su noche más fatídica. Lo único que quedo fue una cicatriz sobre el ojo derecho, la cual tenía irónicamente tenía una forma parecida a la de de un rayo.

A los 8 años el mocoso ya no tenía la actitud infantil que antes le caracterizaba, pero aun tenía un halo de ingenuidad sobre el mundo que le rodeaba, el cual era reforzado por el hecho de que vivía con una familia que le proveía con el cariño que nunca conto.

Por eso vi propio que sucediera un evento que reformara su carácter y entendiera quienes eran sus enemigos, para que además tuviera una meta por la que volverse fuerte.

Antes de que ejecutara el plan que tenía entre manos, una tal Tsukihime contacto conmigo. Ella estaba al tanto de mi verdadera identidad e intenciones, pero sorprendentemente está de acuerdo con estas. Me dijo que había hecho bastante por el chico y que por ello me tenía confianza. Claramente no sabe todo sobre mi persona, pero igual acepte la oferta que me ofreció, ya que beneficiaba enormemente lo que planeaba para Naruto y Satsuki.

Un día cualquiera, "alguien" le hizo saber al orgulloso Minato que su primogénito seguía con vida y que residía en el complejo Uchiha. Ya todos los Hokage de la aldea habían tenido sus riñas con ese clan, por lo que el Namikaze, quien había "vencido" a la muerte, decidió que él sería el que le pondría fin a esa molestia.

No eran usuales los conflictos internos en las grandes aldeas ninja, pero fueron pocos los que se opusieron a las intenciones del Hokage. Muchos estaban hartos de la pomposidad de los Uchiha y consideran que era una buena idea quitarles del camino, específicamente los Hyuga.

Los detalles sobre la caída Uchiha tampoco es algo sobre lo que me importe platicar, lo único que puedo decir es que solo hubieron tres sobrevivientes al evento: Itachi Uchiha, a quien le encargue la importante tarea de proteger a sus hermanos. Satsuki Uchiha, ya que no iba repetir los mismos errores de mis padres. Y por supuesto, Naruto quien era la pieza maestra de todo mi plan.

Fue una verdadera pena dejar ir a Mikoto, pero era un mal necesario. Sobre todo cuando eso significo darle más poder a los jóvenes, quienes recibieron el Mangekyo Sharingan, una evolución del doujutsu original obtenida por el odio que despierta la persona tras la pérdida de un ser querido. Un pequeño recordatorio del porque elegí a los Uchiha como cobertura de mis pasos. Ellos sabían que solo a través de la rabia y el ardor de la venganza se podía conseguir el verdadero poder.

Ellos piensan que Fugaku también murió en el incidente y eso está bien, debido a que temo que lo que me trajo a este mundo, ya me está reclamando.

No importa. Ya monte las bases de mi obra y luego puedo ocuparme de volver para recogerla.

Naruto y Satsuki fueron llevados a Uzu por Itachi, quien luego siguió su camino de forma independiente. No estoy seguro de que hará, pero lo más probable es que se cruce con el enmascarado que ataco Konoha en un principio. Ese sujeto no es alguien de mi interés, así que no le di mi atención.

Confió en que Tsukihime cumpla su parte y se lleve a los más jóvenes a un lugar donde desarrollen grandes habilidades. Solo espero que Satsuki encuentre su camino a la magia, pues otras artes serian insulsas para ella. Para Naruto, todo es válido con tal que pueda acabar con su progenitor.

Si se preguntan porque les hablo de forma tan abierta sobre todas mis artimañas, la respuesta es muy sencilla. Me resulta muy divertido que sepan que está por venir y que se den cuenta que no pueden hacer nada por evitarlo.


	2. Cap 2

**El Rayo Oscuro**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes y elementos.

 **Capitulo 2**

-¿Dónde estamos, nii-san?- dijo Satsuki al pelirrojo, con un tono aun quebrado por la tristeza de ver morir a sus familiares.

-Itachi dijo que esto es Uzu, pero nunca había escuchado nada sobre este sitio- le respondió Naruto, quien a pesar de seguir conmocionado por los eventos recientes, tenía sus emociones más o menos en orden para la situación.

Ante todo sentía una gran rabia hacia Konoha, quien había vuelto a atentar en su contra sin motivación alguna. No sabía el cómo, ni el cuándo, pero tenía muy seguro que les haría pagar por todos sus crímenes. Su padre le había enseñado varias cosas y una de ellas era que no debía dejarse pisotear por los demás. Ante cualquier perjurio hacia su persona el tenia el derecho de responder, mas si no tenía ningún tipo de justificación.

Los gritos y suplicas de los habitantes del complejo Uchiha aun estaban muy presentes en su mente. Puede que no conociera a nadie realmente, pero de todas formas eran como de su familia y le molestaba pensar que habían muerto por su culpa. Ver a su hermana resultaba doloroso por esa misma razón, no sabía cómo hablarle sobre lo ocurrido

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-pregunto Satsuki.

-No lo tengo claro, pero lo mejor es que por el momento busquemos un lugar en donde dormir. No podemos quedarnos aquí-dijo el chico tomando la mano de su hermana, para luego adentrarse con ella en el bosque continúo a la playa en la que habían arribado.

Era poco lo que sabían los jóvenes de su paradero y el porqué estaban allí. Su hermano Itachi les había llevado hasta la isla sin decir ningún comentario al respecto y luego les abandono bajo la excusa de que allí estarían seguros y podrían cumplir sus metas. Obviamente los niños no entendieron a que se refería, pero luego de experimentar el campo de guerra en que se había su anterior hogar, no protestaron en lo absoluto y siguieron todas sus indicaciones.

Las provisiones que les dejaron apenas eran suficientes para una comida, lo cual era especialmente preocupante para ellos ya que carecían de todo equipo y armamento que les permitiera sobrevivir en la intemperie.

Para los estándares del continente ninja, Naruto y Satsuki eran dos jóvenes demasiado inexperimentados en el área shinobi. Su entrenamiento apenas incluía el manejo de armas ninja como los shuriken y kunai. Fugaku no se había ocupado de enseñarles de Ninjutsu bajo la excusa de que lo aprenderían en la academia y que debían concentrarse en conocimientos más básicos como matemáticas e historia. En esos momentos lamentaban mucho ese hecho.

Al final, los niños se alojaron en las ruinas de una casa que estaba en mitad del bosque. Agradecieron el hecho de no encontrarse con ninguna bestia salvaje, pero les preocupaba no toparse con más personas.

Naturalmente, lo primero que hicieron fue dormir. El viaje desde Konoha había sido extremadamente agotador, ya que Itachi apenas se había detenido para descansar. Sin duda había que reconocer que él era alguien extremadamente hábil, ya que había trasladado a dos personas en su espalda por medio País del Fuego, teniendo el cuidado de no ser seguido por algún enemigo, en tan solo un día.

Naruto lamentaba que su hermano se marchara, ya que hubiera querido que le entrenara para alcanzar esa meta que se estaba planteando. Necesitaba de alguien que le ayudara a volverse más fuerte. El problema era encontrarlo.

Las horas pasaron y la noche arropo el lugar inadvertidamente para los niños que aun seguían dormidos por todo el estrés acumulado. Sin embargo, Naruto tenía el sueño ligero producto de los malos ratos en las calles de su antigua aldea, por ello se despertó cuando una tenue luz ilumino la habitación que compartía con Satsuki.

-¿¡Que demo…..!?-el chico quedo pasmado al ver como una brillante joven estaba "sentada" en el aire viéndole con gran perspicacia.

La mujer en cuestión no debía tener más de 20 años, aunque sus "delanteras" parecían indicar un desarrollo mucho mayor al que tendría una mujer de esa edad. Su piel era color blanco, no solo por el aura brillante que despedía todo su ser, el cual parecía un tanto translucido. Tal vez la característica que tomo más por sorpresa a Naruto fue el hecho de que ella contara un cabello rojo como el suyo, el cual estaba atado en una enorme trenza que flotaba alrededor de la chica. Sus ojos también eran particulares, ya que tenían un patrón espiral que abarcaba todo el iris que era de color purpura. También podía señalarse el hecho de la vestimenta de la chica estaba compuesta por grandes listones que cubrían estratégicamente zonas como sus pechos y en área pélvica, pero igual no era algo que fuera una sorpresa para Naruto, ya que el era tan solo era un niño.

 **-Lamento la entrada sorpresa, pero no quería despertarte a ti y a tu hermana** -dijo la pelirroja en un tono que hacía a Naruto pensar que ella no era alguien normal.

-¿Quién eres tú?-dijo el chico, mientras daba unos toque a Satsuki para que despertara.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya es hora de desper…..?-dijo la pelinegra entonces topándose con la escena.

- **Ustedes pueden llamarme Tsukihime, la creadora** -dijo ella poniéndose de brazos cruzados para hacer más firme su porte.

-Wow-expresaron ambos jóvenes por la visión que les daba su acompañante.

-¿Acaso usted es un fantasma o algo parecido?-le dijo Naruto.

- **Ciertamente no pertenezco al mundo de los vivos en el sentido convencional, pero estoy más allá de ser un simple espíritu.**

-¿Es como una deidad?-pregunto Satsuki.

 **-Sí, querida. Algunos podrían considerarme una diosa por todo el poder que poseo** -dijo Tsukihime sosteniendo en su mano, un orbe de luz que brillaba con gran fulgor.

-¿Eso quiere que puede hacer cualquier cosa?-dijo la pelinegra esperanzada de traer de vuelta a su familia.

- **Lo siento. Tengo ciertos límites** -dijo la pelirroja, viendo entonces como Satsuki se entristecía. – **Pero eso no significa que no pueda ayudarles.**

-¿Ayudarnos?-dijo Naruto.

 **-Mis ojos ven mucho más allá de lo que ustedes podrían concebir y se de los horrores que han tenido que vivir. Créanme que lamento no poder haber hecho algo por evitarlos.**

-Entonces no debes ser tan poderosa como afirmas.

 **-El tiempo me ha pasado factura y mi poder no reside en mi cuerpo, sino en mis creaciones. Estas lastimosamente han sido usurpadas por nefastas manos, por lo que es muy puntual lo que y en donde lo puedo hacer.**

-Me confunde.

- **Ante todo, deben saber que no están aquí por mera casualidad. Yo pude hablar con su padre Fugaku y le pedí que les trajera este lugar. Por desgracia eso sucedió a tan solo unas horas del comienzo del cruel ataque que sufrió su familia.**

-¿En serio nuestro padre hizo eso?

 **-Es correcto. Además les dejo esto** -dijo la pelirroja mostrando un sobre en la palma de su mano. Naruto y Satsuki reconocieron la caligrafía del Uchiha, pero cuando intentaron tomar la carta, esta se desvaneció. – **Lamento informarles que me dio instrucciones para su entrega. No deben abrirla si no hasta cuando Naruto cumpla 16 años.**

-Entonces si debe ser cosa suya. El solía hacer ese tipo de cosas con todo-dijo la pelinegra con tristeza.

-Pero no podemos esperar todo ese tiempo. Necesitamos saber si Fugaku nos dejo alguna petición o un plan. Estoy seguro que el debe saber de alguna forma con la que podamos combatir a Konoha-dijo Naruto.

-¿¡Combatir a Konona!? No puedes hablar en serio, nii-san. ¡Es una completa locura!

-La única locura seria no hacerlo. Es decir, que sucede con ese sitio. Por que se creen con él con el derecho de hacer lo que les plazca con la vida de los demás, cuando ellos no han hecho nada malo.

-Es verdad, pero…..

-Fugaku decía que el mundo era duro y despiadado, pero cuando le pregunte el porqué, me dijo que cuando me volviera fuerte él me lo diría. Ahora el ya no puede y todo es por culpa de Konoha. Tal vez no pueda conseguir una respuesta a mi pregunta, pero igual recibirán un lección-dijo el chico con firmeza a la vez que un trueno retumbaba en el lugar y asustaba a la pelinegra.

-¿¡De donde ha salido eso!?

 **-No importa** -dijo Tsukihime con una sonrisa de satisfacción.- **Veo que no me he equivocado contigo, Naruto. Tienes una gran convicción y una meta en claro.**

-Así es.

- **Y dime, Satsuki. ¿Acaso tú también quieres vengarte de Konoha? ¿Quieres hacer pagar a quienes te quitaron a tus padres y familia?**

-Yo…

 **-¿Quieres volverte más fuerte ayudar a tu hermano a cumplir sus metas y mantener siempre a su lado?**

-… Sí, eso quiero. Deseo volverme más fuerte

 **-Entonces escuchen atentamente transmigrantes de Asura e Indra, porque ustedes son las reencarnaciones de los que fueron mis hijos hace mucho tiempo. Yo voy a darles una importante misión en el lugar que se supone que es mi más grande joya. La dimensión de Spyra.**

-¿Debemos ir a un sitio más lejano de Uzu?

- **Sí. Uzu es tan solo una fracción de lo que se suponía que sería una utopía, pero como bien lo indica esta casa, el mundo shinobi todavía no está listo para ella.**

-Disculpe. ¿Qué es una dimensión?-dijo Satsuki quien estaba tan confundida como Naruto.

 **-Es muy pronto para explicártelo, querida** -dijo Tsukihime imaginando que no podía usar palabras muy grandes para los niños. – **A diferencia de esta isla, Spyra está considerablemente habitada con todo tipos de personas y animales, en donde encontraran que algunos son mucho más peligrosos que los que conocen. El problema reside en que hay personajes que han dado a la tarea de monopolizar el poder que alberga mi dimensión. Eso por supuesto no me agrada. Su tarea consiste en deshacerse de eso sujetos y alentar a los demás a no seguir se ejemplo.**

-Creo comprenderlo, pero hay algo que no me cuadra. ¿Cómo se supone que haremos eso?-dijo Naruto.

- **Tranquilo. Sería una mala madre si no les proveyera a mis hijos de las herramientas necesarias para su avance-** dijo ella generando una serie de pequeños orbes de luz a su alrededor.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?-dijo Satsuki viendo los orbes.

 **-A falta de un mejor termino pueden llamarlas cristales de conocimiento. Son extractos de todo el aprendizaje que ustedes necesitarían para dominar artes que a otros les tomarían años dominar.**

-¿Eso quiere decir que aprenderemos todo sobre Ninjutsu, Genjutsu y Taijutsu en santiamén?

 **-Nop** -dijo la pelirroja rebotando una de las esferas hacia Naruto.

Esta entro en cuerpo del chico con facilidad, pero instantes después el colapso de rodillas y empezó a retorcerse y gritar por el gran dolor que le invadió en esos momentos.

-¡Nii-san!-dijo la pelinegra asustada por el repentino acontecimiento. Trato de acercarse al pelirrojo, pero un repentino chispazo provoco que retrocediera.

 **-Como les dije, mi visión tiene un gran alcance. No tendría caso alguno que les facilitara poderes comunes y corrientes.**

-¿¡Pero porque duele tanto!?-reclamo el rubio.

 **-Porque tu cuerpo está recibiendo una energía que jamás había experimentado. En estos momento estas aprendiendo la magia Dragón Slayer del Rayo.**

-¿¡La que!?

 **-Te sugeriría que guardaras silencio. De lo contrario podrías morderte la lengua** -dijo la mujer acercándole otro orbe.

-¡Arggghhhh!

 **-Ese fue de magia God Slayer del Rayo. Tienes una buena afinidad para ese elemento, pero dado que no tienes la herramienta necesaria para usarlo apropiadamente, estas magias te ayudaran a dominarlo.**

-¡Es una locura! ¡Eso esta matándole!-dijo Satsuki viendo con terror como su hermano sufría.

 **-Ha tenido cosas peores. Por cierto, tú también recibirás unos cuantos** -dijo la pelirroja lanzado un orbe a la Uchiha, quien sufrió el mismo destino de Naruto. – **La magia Demon Slayer de Fuego sería ideal para ti.**

[Varias agonizantes horas después]

 **-Les felicito. Han superado la primera fase con creces** -dijo Tsukihime con una sonrisa, que podía describirse como maliciosa.

Naruto y Satsuki no respondieron, el dolor físico y estrés mental apenas les permitían permanecer conscientes.

- **Bien. Es obvio que no podrán usar esos nuevos poderes de forma inmediata, deben entrenarlos y ganar la experiencia necesaria para usarlos con total libertad** \- entonces la pelirroja hizo aparecer un par orbes negros. – **Además no puedo enviarlos de inmediato a Spira. Sería un suicidio-** dijo arrojando las esferas al suelo.

Entonces del suelo surgieron dos figuras cadavéricas, las cuales que poco a poco se cubrieron con uno hilos de sombra, que luego empezaron a entretejerse y formar lo que parecían ser personas.

El primero en aparece fue un hombre en sus cuarenta. De tez clara bronceada, con un rostro lleno de cicatrices. De cabello corto, negro y picudo. Vestía con un largo abrigo rojo que se parecía a un obi y unos lentes negros que cubrían sus ojos. Su rostro denotaba cierta calma.

La otra persona era una mujer que no pasaba de treinta. Con un cabello rosa que llegaba a sus hombros. Tez blanca y pulcra, la cual era acompañada por una expresión de seriedad. Su ropa consistía en una falda corta de color negro y una blusa blanca sin mangas, que era acompañado por un manto que cubría su hombro izquierdo.

-Hmpf. ¿Quién lo diría? En verdad nos trajiste de vuelta-dijo el hombre examinado su cuerpo.

 **-Hablaba muy en serio cuando les busque** -le dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Y para que se nos requiere?-dijo la otra mujer.

- **Ustedes entrenaran a esos dos** -dijo Tsukihime señalando a Naruto y Satsuki.

-¿Es acaso un chiste? No hare de niñera.

-No entiendo como eso puede sernos de utilidad-dijo el hombre. -Cuando nos pediste que acudiéramos a tu llamado, dijiste que eso nos beneficiaria.

 **-Es sencillo. Los mandare a Spira y ellos se encargaran de los enemigos que no pudieron vencer** -dijo Tsukihime, haciendo que ambos adultos mostraran una expresión de sorpresa en sus rostros.

-Urghhhhh. No siento nada de nada-dijo Naruto recomponiéndose. Entonces se percato de los otros presentes en la casa. -¿Quiénes son estos?

- **Déjame presentarte a tus nuevos maestros. Ellos son Auron y Lighting** -dijo Tsukihime, mientras que los mencionados veían seriamente al pelirrojo.

* * *

Sale capitulo. Lamento lo corto, pero quiero ver si la historia en verdad cuajara. Es otra de las que está en mi lista "escribo si o si", pero igual es bueno saber su opinión. Para esta versión quiero que Naruto tenga más personalidad, ya que admito que al otro le falta a montones.

 **OTAKUFire:** Me alegro que te guste.

 **loko89772:** No lo poseyó, lo sustituyo por un tiempo

 **Abel259:** No soy fan del gore, pero al menos tratare de hacer escenas de acción que valgan la pena.

 **grankhain:** Aquí lo tienes.

 **Guest:** el que hizo de narrador es alguien bastante teatral, espero haber seguido bien su personaje en la narración.

Eso es todo por ahora. Hasta luego.


	3. Cap 3

**El Rayo Oscuro**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes y elementos.

 **Capitulo 3**

Luego de ser destruida, Uzu era un lugar donde el silencio de la muerte estaba siempre presente. Las ruinas de aquel pueblo aun rebosaban de sellos-trampa, los cuales en su momento tuvieron como objetivo defender a la nación de sus invasores. Estos eran extremadamente duraderos y letales, ya que aun luego de haber pasado décadas desde la caída de Uzu, ninguna nación se atrevía a mandar a sus fuerzas para investigar y saquear las ruinas.

Sin embargo, eso no impedía que Lighthing caminara como si nada por las calles del devastado pueblo.

Lo suyo no era un simple paseo. Mientras caminaba se encarga de analizar su entorno, tal como si estuviera buscando algo, o para ser precisos a alguien.

Su objetivo estaba oculto en lo alto de un edificio, tras una pequeña pared derruida que le servía como cobertura. Este era Naruto, quien ahora tenía 11 años y había sufrido un desarrollo acorde con el duro entrenamiento al que se había sometido los últimos años. No era especialmente alto ni fornido, pero si tenía un físico bien constituido para su 1,55 m de altura. Su cabello conservaba el mismo estilo de antes, mas su rostro mostraba facciones más duras que evidenciaban la madurez que había desarrollado.

Prueba de ello era que no estaba atacando a loco a su oponente. El sabía que debía buscar una abertura en la defensa de la guerrera para poder hacer un ataque eficiente. Solo faltaban unos cuantos segundos para que un sencillo sello sonoro se activara y tuviera su oportunidad.

El sonido de una roca rompiéndose tomo la atención de Lighting, quien desvió su mirada del camino y le dio la espada a Naruto, cayendo directamente en su trampa.

 **-M40 Black Lighthing Gun** -susurro Naruto para disparar de su brazo una bala color negro contra su oponente. Un ataque de rayo que iba a más de 500km/h y que en teoría no podía ser detenido por una persona normal.

Para la desgracia de Naruto, Lighthing fallaba en esa categoría. Haciendo gala de su nombre, la guerrera desenfundo su espada con una gran velocidad y bloqueo la bala que iba contra ella. En condiciones normales, la bala reventaría y electrocutaría a su receptor, pero un recubrimiento invisible en el arma evito el desenlace al hacer rebotar el proyectil.

Naruto soltó un chasquido de molestia por la hábil muestra de Haki que mostro su maestra e inmediatamente abandono su posición para preparar una nueva estratégica.

-Ya te vi-dijo la pelirrosa viendo a chico saltar de un edificio a otro. Ella entonces saco un pequeño cristal de sus ropas y materializo una alabarda blanca bastante ornamentada. Calculo bien la trayectoria y luego tomo impulso para lanzarla contra su objetivo.

-Mierda-dijo el joven antes de ser golpeado por el arma en el estomago. A pesar de lo afilada que era el arma, Naruto no fue atravesado, pero igual fue arrastrado a través de un par de edificios en ruinas, los cuales colapsaron encima de él.

-Fallaste de nuevo, mocoso-dijo la mujer aproximándose a la actual posición de Naruto. -Cuando preparas una emboscada debes tener un plan de contingencia que opere inmediatamente después del posible fracaso del primero.

-Tengo eso presente-respondió Naruto para luego crear y detonar un campo eléctrico que se encargo de sacarlo de los escombros.

Los trozos de roca obligaron a Lighthing a apartarse, momento que Naruto aprovecho para cargar su siguiente movimiento.

- **Black Lighthing Gattling Gun** -dijo el pelirrojo para entonces disparar de sus manos un aluvión de proyectiles relampagueantes.

La mujer entonces convoco de nuevo a su alabarda, la cual giro para repeler los proyectiles y evitar todo el daño. – **Blizzard** -dijo ella para luego invocar una andanada de chuscos de hielo contra su oponente.

- **Tekkai** -dijo Naruto al ver que no tendría tiempo para esquivar. Apretó los músculos y aguanto el bombardeo helado que le fue arrojado.

-Ya te había advertido que esa técnica es deficiente-dijo la mujer antes hacer un veloz acercamiento, tomar a Naruto de la cabeza y luego estrellarlo en el suelo. –Una defensa que no te permite moverte, resulta suicida contra un enemigo que te supera en velocidad.

-Resulta suicida pelear contra ti y ya-le contesto el chico enterrado.

En otra parte de la isla, en la zona boscosa, a una joven pelinegra no le iba mejor.

-Si no puedes seguirme el ritmo, Spira te matara en un santiamén- dijo Auron apoyando su espada en el hombro, mientras veía desaprobatoriamente a la Uchiha agotada en el suelo.

Por cada año que pasaba, Satsuki se parecía cada vez más a su madre Mikoto. Claro que su desarrollo no era tan apresurado como el de su hermano. Resultaba frustrante para la chica el que su apariencia fuera acorde para sus 10 años.

-Estoy lista para continuar-dijo ella cuando se puso de pie.

-De acuerdo-dijo Auron para entonces blandir su espada y asestar un tajo horizontal.

Antes de que el ataque diera en el blanco, ella literalmente se deshizo en sombras y evadió por completo la espada. Se materializo en un árbol a lo lejos, donde ella tomo aire antes de realizar su técnica.

- **Furia del Demonio de Fuego** -exclamo ella antes de liberar una llamarada de fuego violeta contra el hombre.

-Hmpf- expreso Auron al ver el ataque venir hacia él. Procedió a hacer un corte diagonal en el aire, el cual tuvo la suficiente potencia para crear una onda choque que dividió la bola de fuego en dos y siguió su camino hasta Satsuki.

Ella rápidamente volvió a fundirse en las sombras para escapar, mas al momento de salir a la superficie, a unos metros de distancia, fue alcanzada por una patada de su oponente.

-Sigues siendo predecible al momento de aparecer. Debes ponerte un paso por delante de tu oponente si en verdad quieres sorprenderlo-advirtió el hombre.

-Ok.

-Ahora encárgate de esquivar esto-dijo Auron para empezar a lanzar cortes al aire, con la suficiente potencia para destrozar los arboles a su alrededor.

Ese era el estilo de vida que estaban llevando los últimos miembros del clan Uchiha. Intensos entrenamientos para dominar las habilidades que les habían otorgado, a la vez que sus maestros les enseñaban sobre los principios básicos del combate.

Era un paso estrictamente necesario, ya que a pesar de Tsukihime les había brindado las instrucciones necesarias para aprender habilidades muy poderosas, estas perdían eficiencia si no se sabían usar en batalla.

En primer momento daba la impresión que la seudo-diosa simplemente estaba atiborrando a los jóvenes de poder, pero ella tenía razones bastante validas para otorgarles esos presentes.

La historia nos habla de que hay personas que están naturalmente predestinadas para hacer grandes hazañas. Hazañas que normalmente son alcanzadas con solo actos de audacia y humildad.

No es que Tsukihime despreciara tales cosas, pero consideraba que existían momentos en los cuales las historias podrían ser completamente distintas si aquellas personas notables tuvieran poder extra que les permitiera detener cualquier eventualidad.

Como ella no podía ver el futuro, armo a sus emisarios con un extenso abanico de habilidades que en su consideración serian más que suficientes para cumplir todas sus obligaciones.

Si bien los jóvenes tenían predisposición para controlar el Chakra, decidió comenzar brindándoles el conocimiento de algunas Magias Lanzadoras, específicamente las Slayer por su naturaleza flexible.

Naruto tenía la fortaleza para aguantar dos de estas artes, siendo la primera la Magia **Dragón Slayer** , la cual se caracterizaba por permitir al usuario aumentar su poder mediante la absorción del elemento dominado y ponerle a la par de los dragones, criaturas que eran temidas por su gran capacidad destructiva e insana adaptación al poder de sus enemigos. La otra fue la Magia **God Slayer** , cuyo nombre no era una simplemente mofa, esta era una Magia perdida cuya fuerza podía aniquilar todo a su alcance, incluso a los dioses. Siendo que el chico siempre seria seguido por las tormentas, el rayo fue y tenía que ser elemento base de dichas magias.

Satsuki recibió la Magia **Demon Slayer** no solo por su natural afinidad al fuego, sino porque ella sería un respaldo contra un despiadado demonio que era tanto enemigo como aliado de su padre. Como ella no contaba con el poder ataque de su hermano, también le fueron otorgadas otras Magias de apoyo como la **Magia de** **Sombras** y la **Magia de Ilusión**.

Para el área de Taijutsu, Naruto recibió los conocimientos de dos arte. El **Rokushiki** , un arte marcial que era especialmente útil para quienes tenían capacidades sobrehumanas, y el **Ryusoken** , un arte que volvía las manos de su usuario en letales garras de dragón. Satsuki recibió el conocimiento del **Shinmei-ryū** , un estilo de lucha que usaba el Ki para realizar poderosas técnicas de espada.

Ambos también recibieron entrenamiento para desarrollar su Haki, pero su corta edad hacia que aun no pudieran enfocar su voluntad lo suficiente para usar el arte en su máxima expresión.

Era por eso que Tsukihime, quien se encargaba de supervisar a diario el desempeño de sus dos emisarios, decidió que ya era el momento para que ellos dieran el siguiente paso.

[Al día siguiente]

-No lo sé. Estos mocosos aun están muy verdes- dijo Auron cuando Tsukihime explico que había llegado el momento de que los jóvenes fueran a Spira.

 **-Lo tengo presente, pero no te preocupes. Todavía no planeo mandarlos a luchar-** aclaro Tsukihime. **– Su entrenamiento seguirá en un pequeño asentamiento que será del agradado de Naruto.**

-¿Es realmente necesario?-dijo el pelirrojo en cuestión.

 **-Sí. Han trabajo sus habilidades físicas adecuadamente, pero en el área teórica fallan estrepitosamente. No quiero que mis emisarios sean un par de idiotas.**

-Entonces supongo que ha llegado nuestro momento-dijo Lighthing.

 **-Temo que sí.**

-¿A que se refieren? ¿No vendrán con nosotros a Spira?-dijo Satsuki.

-No. Hacerlo escapa de nuestras manos-dijo Auron.

-¿Entonces con quien practicare el **Shinmei-ryū?** Aun no me has dejado usar ningún arma real-dijo la chica molesta.

-Tienes razón. Cuando tengas oportunidad, ve a la Senda de las Rocas Hongo, es un lugar que se encuentra en la parte suroeste de Spira. Allí encontraras un pequeño presente-dijo el hombre alborotando el cabello de su alumna.

-Yo solo te tengo una advertencia, Naruto-dijo la pelirrosa viendo desafiantemente al chico. – Si en algún momento te topas con alguien llamado Serah…Ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima-dijo ahora dando una mirada de muerte.

-Lo tendré en cuenta-dijo el pelirrojo tragando nervioso.

-Tengan también cuidado con las Amazonas. Ellas podrían ayudarte a mejorar su Haki y su magia, pero no cuenten con una calidad bienvenida. De hecho, tengo que aclararlo de una. Solo Satsuki puede hacer una visita al hogar de ellas.

Entonces Tsukihime guio a Naruto y Satsuki hacia un templo en ruinas en el centro de la isla, dejando atrás al par de maestros, que luego pasaron a ser cenizas completamente carentes de vida.

- **Escuchen con atención. El portal que les llevara a Spira requiere de una gran cantidad de Chakra para funcionar, por lo que una vez activado requerirá de un considerable tiempo para recargarse y volver a funcionar.**

-Supongo que entonces no podremos volver a Uzu por un buen rato-dijo la pelinegra.

 **-Es correcto.**

-¿Cuánto tiempo tomara? Entiendo que debemos cumplir con nuestra parte del trato, pero queremos ver arder a Konoha cuanto antes-dijo Naruto.

 **-Aproximadamente 3 años, pero puede que les tome más tiempo lograr el cometido que les asigne.**

-Grrrr.

 **-No seas impaciente.**

El portal no fue otra cosa que un sello de grandes dimensiones, el cual no estaba compuesto solo de símbolos kanji sino también por runas que provocaban que su diseño fuera bastante complicado.

 **-Me tomara algo de tiempo volver a contactar con ustedes una vez que partan. No creo que sea necesario que les recuerde que deben esforzarse todo lo que puedan.**

-Ya lo tenemos presente-contesto Naruto.

 **-Puede que tengas una mala primera impresión de las personas que les recibirán, pero no te dejes llevar por antiguas experiencias.**

-¿Podemos darnos prisa?

 **-Créeme que luego lamentaras estar tan apresurado** -dijo la mujer para luego aparecer unos bultos de ropa. – **Tengan. No irán con cualquier facha al mundo que he creado.**

Naruto y Satsuki entonces procedieron a ponerse sus nuevos atuendos. Sus anteriores vestimentas habían sido lo que habían recogido de los antiguos habitantes de la isla, así que agradecieron profundamente el gesto.

Para el pelirrojo toco un atuendo que consistía en un chándal negro corto abierto con el cuello alto, con fondo rojo, así como rayas rojas en las mangas y en la parte de las caderas. También llevaba una guarda camisa blanca bajo el chándal con un extraño signo en el frente. Además tenía unos pantalones negros y las típicas sandalias ninja color negro.

La chica de ojos onyx recibió una camisa roja sin mangas con semejanza a un qipao y un short blanco ajustado que llegaba a por encima de sus rodillas. También usaba unos guantes negros sin dedos, unas medias largas de color morado y una par de sandalias ninja color negro.

 **-Ahora prepárense. Se me ha dicho que el viaje no es nada agradable** -dijo Tsukihime para luego activar el sello, el cual formo un portal en el aire que engullo a los jóvenes. – **Ahora creo que puedo dedicarme a echar un vistazo a mis contrapartes. Dudo que tengan mi misma diligencia para actuar** -dijo ella sonriente antes de desaparecer.

[Horas después]

-¿Estás segura que están bien, madre?-escucho Naruto de una voz femenina, mientras recobraba la conciencia.

-Solo dales algo de tiempo. Es un hecho que el viaje no les sentó muy bien-dijo una mujer.

\- ¿Un viaje de donde?

-De Uzu, hija mía. De ese maravilloso lugar del que te he contado historias.

-¿Entonces si existe?

-¿¡Qué clase de preguntas es esa!? Por supuesto que existe…. Bueno, al menos existía.

-Temo que ese es el caso, señora-dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba de la cama donde estaba recostado. El chico todavía sentía como su cabeza daba vueltas, pero igual estuvo en condiciones para examinar a las personas a su alrededor.

Ambas mujeres tenían como principal característica un resaltante cabello pelirrojo similar al suyo. La mayor era de mediana edad y su cabello estaba peinado en varios bollos que le conferían un aire de madurez. Su acompañante era todo lo contrario, ya que tenía una edad similar a la Satsuki y su cabello estaba atado en una pequeña cola de caballo.

Naruto entonces entendió las palabras de Tsukihime. Instintivamente él le tenía algo de rabia a las pelirrojas, ya que inmediatamente recordaba que el Hokage estaba casado con una mujer de esas características. Tenía la suficiente madurez como para no asociar a Tsukihime con esa perra, pero las féminas presentes le causaron reacciones diferentes. De todas formas supo contenerse y poner su atención en lo que era importante.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está mi hermana?-pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Tranquilo. Acabas de ser transportado a Spira y tu cuerpo tiene que adaptarse al nuevo entorno-dijo la mujer mayor. –Sobre tu hermana, ella está descansando en otro cuarto.

-Gracias. Al menos sé que estoy en lugar correcto.

-¿Quién eres?-soltó directamente la niña para sorpresa de su madre.

-¡Pyrrha! ¿Qué te he dicho sobre tus modales?-dijo esta.

-Está bien. No tengo problemas en decir quién soy. Mi nombre es Naruto Uchiha-dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Uchiha? Mmmmmmm. Tus ojos parecen decir la verdad, pero tu cabello cuenta otra historia.

-Lo tengo presente.

-Es el signo indistinguible de mi clan. Supongo que lo mejor es presentarme adecuadamente. Mi nombre es Akane Uzumaki, autoproclamada matriarca del clan Uzumaki.

-¿Autoproclamada?

-Digamos que no es algo oficial, pero dado que no hay otros Uzumaki que puedan certificarlo o refutarlo, es la correcta denominación que puedo darme al ser la mayor conocedoras de las artes del glorioso clan Uzumaki.

-…..-Naruto solo puso una cara de "¿es en serio?" ante la ridícula deducción de la mujer.

-Pero no hablemos de mí. Estoy más en interesada en tu persona, Naruto. Recibí el mensaje de que un familiar lejano visitaría mi hogar y tengo que decir fue una gran sorpresa si tomamos en cuenta que los Uzumaki perecieron con su aldea.

-Entiendo cual es su punto. La verdad es que si, si estoy relacionado con el clan Uzumaki. Sin embargo desconozco en qué medida lo estoy.

-Ya veo. Ahora serias tan amable de decirme como has terminado en estas hostiles tierras.

-Vera yo y mi hermana…..-las palabras de Naruto fueron cortadas por un repentino estallido que se oyó en el exterior.

-Por el amor de Kami, no me digas que son esos dos de nuevo-dijo Akane viéndose mortificada antes de salir de la habitación, siendo seguida por su pequeña hija. Naruto les siguió poco después, atraído por la idea de que podía averiguar más de su actual posición.

Un intenso calor fue lo primero que Naruto experimento al salir de la casa. Los sofocantes rayos de sol y el aire seco eran otras características que distinguían al desierto en donde se encontraban.

El hogar de Akane estaba construido en medio de un oasis y se trataba de una edificación de tierra, cuyo tamaño parecía ser demasiado para la mujer y su hija.

No obstante, el alboroto revelo que existan otros ocupantes, los cuales eran los culpables del desorden. Se trataba de un par de pelirrojos cuyas edades rondaban los 20. Uno tenía el cabello largo y el otro lo tenía en pinchos, en donde el parecido que había entre sus rostros daba a entender que eran gemelos. Aunque eso no significaba que se llevaran bien, pues en esos instantes estaban peleando.

-¡Eres un completo inútil! ¿¡Cómo dejaste que se escapara nuestro objetivo!?-dijo uno de los jóvenes que blandía una espada tipo katana aparentemente hecha de vertebras de hueso.

-¿¡Como que es mi culpa!? ¡Tú fuiste el idiota que se le olvido traer la trampa!-le contesto el otro que portaba un espadón de hierro de enormes dimensiones.

-¿Quién dijo que le íbamos a capturar? A ti se te escapo cuando ibas a darle el golpe de gracia.

-¡Ken! ¡Tsurugi! ¿Qué les he dicho sobre pelear entre ustedes?-protesto Akane.

-¡El tiene la culpa!-dijeron los chicos culpándose el uno al otro.

-¡No me importa! ¡Detengan esta tontería en este instante!

-¡No! Primero debo enseñarle a ese idiota una buena lección para deje cometer tantos errores-dijo Tsurugi para lanzarse sobre su hermano arrastrado su espada de hierro, en la cual se manifestó un sello con el kanji para fuerza (力).

-Yo soy el que debe ensarte a no ser tan inútil-dijo Ken preparando en su katana un sello con el kanji para fuego 火.

-¡DETÉNGANSE!-dijo Pyrrha antes correr hacia esos dos. -¡Ken-nii y Tsurugi-nii!-dijo ella acercándose cada vez más al inevitable choque entre esos dos.

-¡Pyrrha, no!-dijo Akane al ver que no estaba a tiempo para detener a su hija.

Los gemelos estaban demasiados sumidos en sus ataques para darse cuenta de que su hermano iba a ser víctima de ellos, sin embargo, sí pudieron sentir una repentina presión que les engullo por completo.

- **Soru** -dijo Naruto para entonces moverse a extrema velocidad y tomar a Pyrrha para sacarle del rango de ataque de los gemelos.

Una gran nube de polvo fue levantada por el choque de las técnicas de Ken y Tsurugi, provocando que todos quedaran a la expectativa de que había ocurrido. Una vez dispersa, Akane pudo respirar con tranquilidad al ver que su hija estaba sana y salva en los brazos de su reciente visitante.

-¡Un momento! ¿Acaso Pyrrha….?-dijo Ken perplejo.

-Serás idiota, Ken. Por poco matas a nuestra hermana-le reclamo Tsurugi.

-¡Tu también tienes la culpa por ser tan descuidado!

-Ustedes …..-dijo Naruto con una voz de ultratumba, a la vez que dejaba a la niña en el suelo. -¡USTEDES DOS SON LOS IDIOTAS MAS GRANDES DEL MUNDO!-les grito el chico provocando que el par instintivamente retrocediera por el miedo. -¿¡QUE COSA ES TAN IMPORTANTE PARA PONER EN RIESGO A SU FAMILIA!?-reclamo el chico con una cara que exigía una respuesta para ya.

-E-esto…-Ken simplemente no sabía que decir y no lograba articular ninguna palabra.

-E-estábamos tratando de capturar un Cephalodrome-dijo Tsurugi, quien pudo armarse de valor para hablar. –Queremos crear un arma lo suficientemente buena para ganar algo de dinero y salir de viaje, pero este idiota…..

-¿¡Dinero!? ¿¡PUSIERON EN RIESGO A SU HERMANA POR DINERO!?-dijo Naruto hablando de una forma cada vez mas tétrica y atemorizante, mientras empezaba a soltar chispas negras.

Todo parecía indicar que hasta allí habían llegado los días de esos gemelos, pero al final estos simplemente se desmayaron para la sorpresa de su madre Akane. Los chicos quedaron rendidos en el suelo con los ojos en blanco y con las bocas llenas de espuma.

-¿Quién eres?-fue lo único que pudo preguntarse la Uzumaki mayor al ver nuevamente a Naruto.

* * *

Reviews:

 **OTAKUFire:** si, ese mundo vuelve a hacer aparición, pero en una forma distinta. Satsuki con Naruto puede ser una posibilidad, pero para historia puede que opte por algo "clásico". Me explicas de a que Sierra te refieres, no me ubico muy bien. Konoha pagara a su debido tiempo. Gracias por el apoyo.

 **216kfazE:** me pareció darle la magia Demon Slayer hubiera sido demasiado. La dos que tienen son suficientes para lo que planeo y en todo caso hay espacio para otro tipo de técnicas con los mismo fines. Aquí dejo la continuación.


	4. Cap 4

**El Rayo Oscuro**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes.

 **Capitulo 4**

Tras la eventual recuperación de Tsurugi y Ken, Naruto estuvo en posición de explicar el porqué de su arranque de ira. Tras haber pasado muchos años en la soledad y haber perdido a su familia adoptiva, el encontraba completamente inaceptable que alguien arriesgara la vida de un familiar por estupideces.

Además encontraba penoso ver que dos personas estuvieran peleando sin estar atento de su entorno. Ya Lighthing le había castigado demasiadas veces por no prestar atención a sus alrededores mientras combatía.

Los gemelos entendieron bien sus errores y ofrecieron sus disculpas a su hermana y madre por ser tan descuidados, agradeciendo además al recién llegado por haber evitado una tragedia. El suceso también les llevo a preguntar qué tipo de poder había usado para detenerlos pues estaban impresionados de él.

Naruto no pudo responderles, pues el mismo desconocía como los había noqueado.

-No te hagas el desentendido. Nuestros sensei explicaron bien que es posible hacer lo que hiciste con **Haki** -dijo Satsuki integrándose a la conversación. No había sido testigo de los sucesos recientes, pero si había sentido la intimidación que ejecuto Naruto. –Usaste el **Haoshoku** **Haki** -dijo la pelinegra.

-¿En serio?-dijo Naruto algo sorprendido.

-¿¡Que!?-exclamo Akane. -¿Estas diciéndome que este joven puede usar ese rarísimo **Haki**?

-A mi también me sorprende un poco si tomo en cuenta que no hemos logrado dominar los niveles más básicos de los otros-dijo Satsuki. -A todas estas ¿quiénes son ustedes?

-Lo siento. Todo este incidente evito que pudiéramos esperar adecuadamente por tu despertar-dijo Naruto. –Ellos son Akane, Pyrrha, Ken y Tsurugi. Ellos fueron quienes nos encontraron y nos cuidaron cuando llegamos a este mundo.

-¿Entonces ya llegamos a Spyra?

-Es correcto.

-Tal vez quieran que volvamos a la casa. El clima aquí afuera es bastante duro-dijo Akane en referencia al sol del desierto.

Una vez reunidos adentro de la casa de los pelirrojos, Naruto procedió a explicar cómo es que habían llegado él y su hermana a Spyra. A sabiendas de que el clan de Akane había sufrido un destino similar, Naruto le conto todo lo que le paso al clan Uchiha a manos de Konoha.

-A cada momento se vuelven más interesantes, jovencitos-dijo la "matriarca Uzumaki. -Veo que tienen un pensamiento similar al mío.

-¿Qué quieres decir, madre?-dijo Ken.

-Verán hijos. Ya les había explicado que nuestra aldea fue destruida por la intervención de tres aldeas ninja enemigas, Iwa, Kumo y Kiri para ser específicos. Ellas temían el poder de nuestro clan y decidieron erradicarnos antes de que supusiéramos una amenaza para sus planes expansionistas.

-Eso ya lo entendemos-dijo Tsurugi. –También nos comentaste que las fuerzas de Uzu fueron capaces de diezmar gravemente a los otros antes de caer.

-Asi es. Lo que no les dije fue que ese destino pudo haber sido detenido si alguien nos hubiera ayudado.

-¿Quiénes?

-Jovencita, ¿podrías dibujar el emblema de Konoha?-dijo la pelirroja viendo a Satsuki.

-Por supuesto-dijo la pelinegra para hacer la hoja con el espiral en ella.

-Konoha y Uzu son o más bien eran aldeas hermanas. Sus fundadores tenían muy buenas relaciones y es por eso que los shinobi de Konoha llevaban el emblema de Uzu en símbolo y en sus atuendos.

-¿Entonces Konoha debía ayudar a Uzu a defenderse?–dijo Naruto.

-Es correcto. Sin embargo, ellos jamás hicieron presencia. Ellos afirmaron que no se dieron de cuenta del ataque a tiempo, pero encuentro difícil que tres aldeas hagan un movimiento a gran escala y nadie se dé cuenta.

-Es un hecho que Konoha no tiene el menor aprecio a sus aliados-dijo Satsuki.

-El único interés que ellos tenían de nosotros era nuestro conocimiento sobre el Fuinjutsu y la capacidad de nuestros miembros para ser jinchuriki.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo Naruto tocado por el tema.

-Supongo que sabrán algo sobre los Bijuu.

-¿Cómo no hacerlo?-dijo el chico con molestia. Hacía tiempo que tenía conocimientos de porque le odiaban en Konoha. El no tomo nada bien que le tomaran por jinchuriki sin motivo alguno.

-Bien. Deben saber que no todas las personas son capaces de tomar la carga de ser un jinchuriki. El sello juega un papel muy importante al momento de encerrar a un Bijuu y en el caso de que se tenga un sello deficiente, se necesita de una persona con una gran energía vital. El Kyubi, la más fuerte de todas las bestias, necesita tanto de un buen sello como de un contenedor muy resistente. Solo alguien de nuestro clan podría cumplir ambos requisitos y es por eso que Mito Uzumaki fue la primera jinchuriki del zorro de nueve colas.

-Creo haber escuchado de ella. ¿No fue la esposa del Primer Hokage?-dijo Satsuki.

-Es correcto. Ella era una figura muy importante en el clan, por lo que resulta increíble que no hubiera convencido a Konoha de ayudar. Especialmente luego de que ella solicitara una miembro al clan para que siguiera su labor como jinchuriki.

-¿Quién?

-Si mi me memoria no me falla, era un niña de nombre Kushina.

-Grrr-expreso Naruto ante esa información.

-¿Le conoces?

-No personalmente, pero puedo decirles que es uno de las peores seres en el mundo.

-No refutare eso. El punto es que Konoha dejo a Uzu a su suerte luego de tener lo que quería. He de suponer que esa mocosa tuvo hijos y por eso no necesito otra vez de los Uzumaki.

-¿Y qué puedes decirnos de su vida? ¿Cómo es que sobrevivieron a toda la masacre?-dijo Satsuki. –Estuvimos en la isla por un par de años y por lo que vimos resulta algo imposible que alguien se ocultara de la devastación que allí ocurrió.

-La razón es una de la que nosotros no estamos nada orgullosos-dijo Tsurugi decaído.

-Si no fuera por nosotros, el clan Uzumaki hubiera sobrevivido a su asedio-dijo Ken en iguales condiciones.

-¿A que se refieren?-dijo Naruto.

-Lo que pasa es que este par de traviesos se pusieron jugar con el sello que les trajo a Spyra días antes a la masacre a nuestro clan-dijo Akane, también consternada. -Trate de detenerlos, pero antes de que nos diéramos cuenta nos vimos transportados a este mundo.

-¿Y cual es problema con eso?-pregunto Satsuki.

-El sello gasta energía en base a cuantas personas transporte. La carga de traernos a los tres fue suficiente para dejarlo inútil por varios meses, lo que llevo a nadie del clan pudiera usarlo para escapar a este mundo durante la tragedia.

-¿Entonces como sabes lo que sucedió en Uzu?

-Luego de un tiempo pudimos abrirnos paso a la isla y fue allí cuando nos topamos con la horrible realidad. Los ladrones aun no habían hecho de las suyas y pudimos recuperar cuanto material pude del clan para ponerlo a salvo.

-Como provocamos que Uzu no pudiera salvarse, decidimos que teníamos la responsabilidad de cuidar su legado-dijo Ken.

-También quisiéramos reconstruir la aldea, pero como nos enteramos que la Tercera Guerra Ninja estaba en pleno desarrollo decidimos permanecer en este mundo-añadió Tsurugi.

-La Tercera Guerra Ninja termino hace como una década-dijo la Uchiha presente. –No quiero sonar grosera, pero siento que su edad no corresponde con los hechos que relatan.

-El tiempo es Spyra avanza a un ritmo muy extraño-dijo Akane. -Cuando regresamos a Uzu habían pasado unos 10 años de su caída y cuando regresamos a esta dimensión tras un mes, solo habían transcurrido unas horas de nuestra ida.

-¿Y porque volvieron a este mundo? Pudieron haberse establecido en otro lugar-dijo Naruto.

-Sentimos que perdimos nuestro hogar en el continente shinobi y preferimos establecernos aquí-dijo Tsurugi.

-No es lo mismo que Uzu, pero es un lugar muy interesante una vez que te acostumbras-añadió Ken.

-Eso espero. Nos han dicho que debemos quedarnos aquí durante un buen tiempo y lo último que quisiera es estar en un lugar aburrido-señalo el pelirrojo.

-Retomando la conversación que íbamos a tener. ¿Qué es lo que te trae a este lugar, Naruto?-dijo la "matriarca" Uzumaki.

-Se supone que debemos eliminar a unas personas que están abusando del poder de esta dimensión, pero sinceramente jamás nos explicaron con detalle con quienes debíamos lidiar. Solo nos entrenaron para lidiar con ellos.

-Por lo que dices puedo suponer que te refieres a personas como el líder Guado Seymour y el emperador Vayne Solidor. Ambos son los líderes de las facciones armadas de mayor importancia de Spyra y no puedo negar que son el tipo de personas que hay que temer.

-¿Son como los Hokage?

-Sí, pero puedo decir que tienen un poder mucho mayor. Vayne tiene en su control a una fuerza militar equivalente a todos los países elementales juntos. Seymour en cambio controla a criaturas con un poder similar a los Bijuu y temo decir que cuenta con más de nueve.

-Un par de miles-comento Ken con cierto desagrado.

-Ahora entiendo porque Tsukihime ponía tanta atención en entrenarme. No será fácil derrotar a esos dos.

-Entiendo que tienes habilidades muy inusuales, pero ¿¡acaso estás loco!?-dijo Ken. -Cualquiera de esos dos te aplastaría como una hormiga antes de que pudieras acércate.

-Temo que tengo que darle la razón a mi hijo. Ellos dos son oponentes muy peligrosos. Es por eso que vivimos alejados de las ciudades importantes-dijo Akane. -No quiero que ellos sepan nuestra procedencia y planeen usarnos para llegar al continente ninja. No es que me preocupe lo que les pase a esa gente, pero entenderás que necesito cuidar a los míos.

-Comprendo ese sentimiento-dijo Naruto.

-Disculpe hay algo que me inquieta. ¿En serio son los únicos Uzumaki que vinieron a esta dimensión?-dijo Satsuki.

-De nuestra época sí. Es posible que existan descendientes de nuestros antepasados, pero hasta ahora no los he conocido. Y ahora que mencionas eso, quisiera hacer una prueba-dijo Akane acercando a Naruto un pergamino con un sello en el. –Me gustaría ver cuál es el nivel de parentesco que tienes con los Uzumaki con este sello de sangre. El solo se liberara si tu nivel de pureza es grande.

-De acuerdo-dijo el pelirrojo para hacerse una herida en la palma de su mano y poner su mano en el sello. Como era de esperarse, el sello cedió y una espada se desello.

-No hay duda de los hechos. La sangre Uzumaki corre por tus venas.

-No me lo tome a mal, pero prefería que no me lo recuerde. No tengo nada contra usted y su familia, pero hay una Uzumaki que no me cae nada bien.

-Temo que debo insistir en que aceptes tus raíces. Tu parentesco con los Uzumaki y los Uchiha te convierten en el shinobi con mayor potencial en el mundo.

-A decir verdad no soy propiamente un shinobi. He tenido otro tipo de entrenamiento.

-Por favor dime que sabes algo de Fuinjutsu.

-He estudiado los sellos que protegían a Uzu, pero solo puedo imitarlos porque uso mi Sharigan para ello. Realmente no he estudiado esa rama. Prefiero centrarme en otras cosas.

-Ya veo. En ese caso déjanos darte una demostración del verdadero poder del Fuinjutsu.

-Dudo mucho que me muestre algo resaltante.

-Mis hijos te mostrara lo contrario.

[Minutos después, en las afuera de la casa]

-Te lo advierto, Naruto. No porque lograste derribarnos con tu Haki significa que eres más fuerte-dijo el chico de pelo en pincho.

-Somos maestros en el Fuinjutsu y somos tan fuertes como un jounin promedio de Uzu-dijo Tsurugi.

-Discúlpenme si difiero-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Ataca tu primero. Te lo concedo-dijo Ken con su katana de hueso.

-Lo lamentaras. **Rugido del Dragón del Rayo** -dijo Naruto para lanzar una potente corriente de rayos amarillos contra el Uzumaki. Si en en verdad confiaba en sus habilidades, debía ser capaz de lidiar con ese ataque.

-En otro tiempo me hubiera impresionado un ataque así, pero….-entonces el kanji trueno (雷) apareció en el arma de Ken y absorbió la técnica de Naruto. –Entenderás que mis años en Spyra me han enseñado a crear sellos que pueden absorber ataques elementales. No importa si son de Chakra o Magia.

-Ok. Tienes mi atención-dijo Naruto para entonces usar un **Soru** y acercarse a sus oponentes.

Entonces fue interceptado por Tsurugi, que tenía en sus pies un grabado con el kanji para veloz (迅) y le golpeo con su espada de hierro.

-Yo opte por especializarme en efectos un poco más ambiguos, pero que encontraras muy molestos-dijo el chico de cabello largo, por lo que Naruto se dio cuenta que tenía un sello con los kanji para pesado (重い)

Por arte de magia, Naruto sintió como su cuerpo se volvía sumamente pesado y cayó al suelo como una piedra. Fue algo breve pues él había entrenado con pesas y sabia como moverse con los cientos de kilos que ahora reposaba sobre él.

Los gemelos quedaron sorprendidos, pero dudaron en seguir peleando. Solo decidieron que debían ir en serio.

Tsurugi hizo un sello que multiplico su espada en un gran número de cuchillas que le rodearon en un aro. Luego las direcciono contra el Uchiha que se encontraba desarmado.

Claro que eso era relativo, pues Naruto había aprendido múltiples técnicas que convertían su cuerpo en un arma.

- **Rankyaku "Shuriken"** -dijo Naruto para dar múltiples patadas, las cuales crearon unas cuchillas de aire comprimido que tomaron la forma de las estrellas ninja.

Ambos proyectiles chocaron estrepitosamente mostrando tanto el poder de la técnica de Naruto, como el hecho de que las espadas de Tsurugi no eran ninguna ilusión.

- **Puño de Hierro de Dragón del Rayo** -dijo Naruto para entonces acercarse y acertar un puñetazo revestido con magia eléctrica contra Tsurugi, que se defendió con su arma.

El golpe fácilmente podría aplastar al Uzumaki, pero él se encargo de invertir el sello que le había puesto a Naruto para volverle ligero y así disminuir su poder ofensivo.

- **Estilo Iai Uzumaki: Corte Ígneo** -dijo el atacado para realizar un veloz corte a Naruto, que fue cubierto por llamas.

No se trataba de una técnica que involucrara el uso directo del fuego, solo era un ataque de Iai tan rápido que prendía en fuego a sus víctimas por la fricción de la hoja con el Chakra del enemigo.

Naruto se resintió ante el dolor, pero se mantuvo en pie y cargo su magia God Slayer para su siguiente movimiento.

- **Black Lighthing Gattling Gun** -dijo antes de disparar los proyectiles negros.

-Eso se ve peligroso-dijo Tsurugi viendo el ataque.

- **Cadenas de Diamantina-** se escucho de Ken, quien hizo que de sus manos salieran cinco gruesas cadenas de Chakra que revolotearon frente a Tsurugi, protegiéndole de los proyectiles que parcialmente desintegraron los eslabones del objeto.

-Sorpréndete-dijo Satsuki al ver esa técnica.

-Es uno de los Kekkei Genkai del clan Uzumaki. Es natural que te asombre-menciono Akane.

-En ese caso nii-san debería poder usarlo.

-Si desarrolla bien su control de Chakra, estoy segura que podrá usarlo. Es una técnica latente en cualquier Uzumaki.

 **-Estilo Uzumaki: Aleteo Bermejo** -dijo Ken para liberar de su katana una gran ráfaga de llamas sobre su oponente.

- **Alas del Dragón del Rayo** -dijo Naruto para formar unos látigos de electricidad y así apartar las llamas de su frente. –Ok. Se supone que no debo usar esto, pero ustedes lo justifican-dijo el chico cubriéndose tanto de chispas negras como amarillas.

-¡Nii-san, espera!-dijo Satsuki entendiendo que usaría su hermano.

- **Bramido del Dios Dragón del Trueno** -dijo Naruto antes exhalar un masivo haz de rayos negros y amarillos.

Ken se preparaba para detener el ataque de la misma forma que lo hizo la ultima vez, pero internamente dudo y no se vio seguro de detener tal ataque.

Akane atisbo tal duda y se apresuro para actuar. - **Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Rashomon** (Técnica de Invocación: Rashomon) –dijo ella antes de chocar su mano al suelo.

Los alrededores retumbaron por el trueno que género el ataque de Naruto, que se vio extremadamente agotado tras hacer aquella técnica. Combinar dos magias Slayer era una tarea muy demandante.

El pelirrojo entonces vio como una enorme puerta de hierro con marco amarillo y rostro pintado al frente, se encontraba parcialmente fundida y soltando todos tipo de chispas eléctricas.

-Diablos-maldijo el chico al ver que su ataque fue detenido.

-Lo siento, pero este encuentro no podía ir más lejos-dijo Akane, sacudiéndose la arena que había levantado su invocación. -Te debe haber quedado el poder de nuestro Fuinjutsu y también entendemos que eres un joven lleno de todo tipo de sorpresas. En verdad agradezco que los Uzumaki tengamos a alguien como tú en nuestras filas.

-Yo también debo de decir que es sorprendente su habilidad. En verdad los subestime-dijo Naruto recuperando el aliento. –Pelean bien juntos-dijo a los gemelos.

-Pues debo decir que el estilo de mi hermano es desbalanceado y carente de defensa-dijo Tsurugi muy confiado. -Si lo arreglara, tal vez si podríamos hacer un buen equipo.

-Lo dice el que necesita de mis ataques para poder ganarle a sus oponentes. Piensas mucho, hermano-dijo Ken. -Necesitas más chispa.

-¿Me llamaste idiota?-reclamo el otro molesto.

-Es bueno ver que lo admitas-dijo el pelo pincho burlonamente.

Antes de que el par empezara otra pelea, su madre hizo lo propio y les dio un par de porrazos para que dejaran las ridiculeces.

-Muy bien, Naruto. Hay algo que debemos discutir. Como te había dicho anteriormente, yo recibí una carta que decía que un familiar me visitaría. Ya no tengo dudas de eso, pero el mensaje también ponía que debía entrenarte e instruirte en todo tipo de conocimientos.

-Espero que eso no sea mucha molestia-dijo el pelirrojo.

-No tengo ningún problema, pero debo decirte que solo lo hare bajo algunas condiciones.

-Disculpe señora, pero no cree que ya tengo las manos un tanto ocupadas.

-Ciertamente tienes una tarea titánica si te planteas pelear contra Vayne y Seimour, pero debo preguntarte que es lo que planeas después de eso.

-¿No es obvio? Iré directo a Konoha y la volveré cenizas.

-Y no espero menos, pero no te has planteado que harás luego.

-Realmente no.

-¿Entonces que me dices de ocuparte de reconstruir el clan Uzumaki? No estoy hablando de poner en pie el mismo pueblo que ahora yace destruido. Estoy hablando de crear un imperio que sobrepase a todas las aldeas.

-¿¡Hablas en serio, madre!?-dijo Ken.

-¿No crees que es algo exagerado?-dijo Tsurugi.

-En realidad no suena como una mala idea-dijo Naruto. -Me molesta la forma como seres como Minato Namikaze dirigen sus aldeas y sería bueno hacer las cosas distintas.

-Me alegra que guste. Pues según tu desempeño, planeo que tú seas el lider del clan.

-¿¡Qué!?-exclamaron sorprendidos los presentes.

-¡Un momento!-reclamo Satsuki. –Si nii-san convertirá en un líder de clan, será inevitablemente del clan Uchiha.

-Creo que en ese caso Itachi es el indicado, Satsuki. El es el mayor de nosotros- añadió Naruto.

-Es cierto, pero….

-Espera, madre. Tenemos que oponernos-dijo Tsurugi.

-Al ser nosotros los más cercanos al clan original de Uzu, deberíamos tener ese título-dijo Ken.

-Absolutamente no-dijo seriamente la "matriarca". –Para empezar no quiero verlos competir por el puesto. Segundo, un Uzumaki con **Haoushoku Haki** es más que ideal para liderar nuestro clan. Tercero, de esa forma Pyrrha tendrá un buen pretendiente.

-¡Mama!-dijo la pequeña pelirroja colorada por el comentario.

-No te preocupes, querida. Voy a hacer este jovencito todo un caballero y agradecerás mi decisión-dijo Akane viendo siniestramente a Naruto.

 _-¿Por qué de repente siento que estaba más seguro con Lighthing_?-pensó Naruto nervioso.

* * *

Y aquí llega la continuación de este capítulo. Lamento la espera.

Ciertamente Naruto estaba en la capacidad de derrotar a sus rivales con facilidad, pero trato que su experiencia sea acorde con su edad. No me gusta mucho cuando un Naruto joven puede vencer a todo el mundo. Añado que el pelirrojo tendrá otros poderes a su disposición, pero decidí no dárselos junto a los otros.

Otra nota es que como historia alternativa a El Remolino Relampagueante, esta historia si incluirá harem. Es solo que no quise señalarlo a la primera para ver qué efectos tenía en las visitas de la historia. Hasta ahora incluyo a Satsuki y Pyrrha. Tal vez entren otras chicas de RWBY (no precisamente las cuatros) y algunas de Final Fantasy, ya que de allí tomo muchas cosas. Estoy casi seguro que pedirán a Tifa.

 **OTAKUFire** : Ya viste lo ocurrido con Ken y Tsurugi. A pesar de todo, ellos son aliados de Naruto. Sobre la ojiperla, usualmente no me gusta usar la original, pero en este caso ella hará presencia con su acostumbrada personalidad. Solo espero que entiendas que su aparición no está planeada para capítulos cercanos.

 **Anien:** Si lo habrá. Con la respectiva incomodidad entre esos, que conlleva el.

Eso es todo por ahora. Nos leemos luego.


	5. Cap 5

**El Rayo Oscuro**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes.

 **Capitulo 5**

Si bien Akane y sus hijos vivían completamente aislados de mundo shinobi, ellos contaban con una rica fuente de información que les permitió dirigir adecuadamente los entrenamientos de Naruto y Satsuki.

Lo primero que hizo la "matriarca" Uzumaki fue elevar el nivel de Ninjutsu de los jóvenes Uchiha para que pudieran hacer uso de una técnica que favoreciera su velocidad aprendizaje. Esta no era otra sino el **Kagebushin no Jutsu** (Técnica Clon de Sombras), que en conjunto al Sharingan podía hacer que los hermanos pudieran aprender el contenido de una semana de estudio en tan solo un día.

Esto lejos de ser una gran ventaja, resulto bastante molesto para los Uchiha pues significo leer toneladas de libros de todos los tipos.

El material de Akane no solo incluían bibliografía Uzumaki, su clan también habían recompilado información sobre casi todos los clanes existentes del continente shinobi, lo que incluía una descripción de sus jutsu, historia y costumbres.

No era información 100% fiable dado que habían pasado décadas desde su última actualización, pero eso permitió a los jóvenes tener acceso a un nuevo catalogo de técnicas con los que innovar su repertorio.

Esa la labor era más que todo para Satsuki, dado que ella se había propuesto romper los límites de su Sharingan. Es decir, ella quería estar en la capacidad de copiar técnicas secretas y Kekkei Genkai. Esto último si sonaba como inalcanzable, pero al menos quería replicar sus efectos con el uso de las magias que disponía.

En ese mundo tal arte no era algo escaso, más bien era lo contrario. La magia era tan fácil de adquirir, que inclusive había tiendas dedicadas a vender pergaminos y compendios sobre ella.

Si bien Naruto no se vio especialmente interesado, Satsuki quedo especialmente encantada y se esforzó mucho en conseguir el dinero necesario para adquirir cuanto material pudiese.

Era verdad que ella podría intentar usar algunas de sus habilidades para robarlos o pedírselos a Akane, pero la pelirroja considero que lo mas propio era que los jóvenes se unieran al oficio de los caza recompensas.

A diferencia de su mundo original, Spyra estaba plagado por criaturas que fácilmente podían ser descritas como monstruos por su apariencia y poder. Sin embargo, ellas tenían el mismo comportamiento que cualquier animal salvaje y tendían a mantenerse alejadas de los asentamientos civilizados.

El detalle era que siempre había uno que otro espécimen que decida fastidiar a las personas o tomar como su territorio algún lugar o camino importante.

Como ninguno de los gobernantes de aquel mundo quería asumir la responsabilidad de tratar a esas criaturas, se permitió la creación de gremios que se dedicaran exclusivamente a la caza y eliminación de esos seres.

Estos no trabajan de forma gratuita. Era necesario que las personas ofrecieran una recompensa por la eliminación de una amenaza. Era por eso que a los miembros de esos gremios se les denominaba caza recompensas.

Akane tenía presente que Naruto y Satsuki eran fuertes y no quería que todo su entrenamiento quedara en manos de sus hijos, ya que seguramente ellos terminarían lastimados.

Era mucho más inteligente hacer que los jóvenes usaran sus habilidades contra los monstruos, ya que así tendrían la libertad de usar su fuerza sin ningún tipo de contención y además podrían conseguir los fondos que necesitaban para conseguir lo que querían.

Los Uchiha no tuvieron nada en contra de la idea. De hecho les encanto. Principalmente porque sabían que tanto Auron como Lighthing también habían sido cazadores y les gusto la idea de seguir los pasos de sus maestros.

Con eso en mente, los entrenamientos siguieron con una intensidad mayor.

Aunque Naruto defendía su posición como Uchiha, Akane estaba muy comprometida con la idea de hacer del pelirrojo un Uzumaki hecho y derecho. Por eso le inculcaba severas y tortuosas clases de Fuinjutsu.

Esto era especialmente complicado, debido a que tras esos 3 años en Uzu el chico había descuidado gravemente su caligrafía y esa era un área más que importante para el desarrollo del arte en cuestión.

Si bien podía usar su Sharingan para copiar los grabados y trazos que necesitaba para aprender el Fuinjutsu, Akane no le permitió tomar aquel atajo. Ella quería que aprendiera a usar de la forma tradicional para que el pudiera desarrollar sus propios sellos como podría hacer cualquier Uzumaki.

Dado que esa área consistía en la manipulación de la realidad mediante el uso de elaboradas "formulas" accionadas por Chakra, se podía decir que ese arte era la frontera entre el Ninjutsu y la magia, ya que esta también hacia uso de ese tipo de comandos para crear elaboradas técnicas con el uso de Mana.

Unos de los inconvenientes con la magia era que esta funcionaba a través de formulas preestablecidas, las cuales solían ser muy difíciles de alterar. Un ejemplo de ello era que Naruto no podía cambiar su magia Dragón Slayer del Rayo a una de fuego o agua así como así. Tenía la ventaja de que no necesitaba escribir a cada momento las formulas necesarias para usar ese poder, pero siempre tenía que actuar bajo ciertos parámetros.

Con el Fuinjutsu la situación era distinta. Como los sellos solían tener un único uso. Estos era mucho más sencillos de elaborar y modificar.

Si bien los Uzumaki eran temidos por su habilidad para sellar prácticamente todo, Akane explico que el nivel de estos más bien se determinaba por la variedad de sellos que tenían a mano.

La "matriarca" Uzumaki mostro su punto facilitando a Naruto unas pesas con sellos gravitacionales, los cuales podían provocar que las placas de cerámica tomaran un peso de 500 kilogramos y unos anillos con sellos de restricción de Chakra, que podían hacer que las reservas del afectado fueran cortadas a la mitad de un solo golpe.

Estas cosas fueron suficiente motivación para que Naruto cediera ante Akane y se dedicase a trabajar en la complicada que le impusieron.

Fueron necesarios unos 6 meses para que el Uchiha tuviera resultados que les satisficieran. Parecía mucho tiempo, pero a Ken y Tsurugi les había tomado unos 15 años alcanzar el nivel que tenían, por lo que evidentemente ellos sintieron mucha envidia de la gran habilidad de Naruto.

El primer sello que se propuso inventar fue uno que pudiera crear electricidad de forma autónoma. La magia Dragón Slayer y God Slayer de Naruto necesitaban del elemento mencionado para restauras sus fuerzas y dado que este no era algo que se obtuviera tan fácilmente del ambiente, el chico vio propio desarrollar un sello del que pudiera conseguir electricidad sin ningún inconveniente.

El detalle con el asunto es que no podía depender de un simple sello de almacenaje. El pelirrojo no podía consumir la energía que el mismo creaba debido a que su magia Dragón Slayer se lo impedía y acudir a las fuerza de otras personas para recargar el sello resultaba contraproducente, ya que eventualmente podría perder el contacto con ellas.

La solución al problema resulto ser un conjunto de sellos que podían recoger la electricidad estática ambiental. No solo la presente en la atmosfera, sino también la que quedaba luego de haber hecho un hechizo o jutsu de rayo. Como el sello también actuaba como un filtro que separaba el Chakra presente en la electricidad recogida, y por lo tanto su "presencia", Naruto podía reusar parte de su propia energía.

Al principio Naruto necesito de un cinturón para contener todos los sellos de su invención, pero tras mucho trabajo pudo reducirlo a una sencilla banda que podía portar en su hombro izquierdo. Esta consistía en un aro de acero que tenía cuatro pequeño grabados, ordenados en una cruz.

Su siguiente trabajo fue igual de complicado, pues consistía en un sello que pudiera hacer lo mismo para el fuego de su hermana. No podía hacer un sello que absorbiera el calor del ambiente, pues resultaría completamente inútil en un ambiente frio, pero tampoco podía ignorar el principio de no almacenaje que había impuesto para sus creaciones.

No queriendo que su hermano se complicara mucho, Satsuki le dijo al pelirrojo que ella no tenía problema en consumir un fuego sellado. De hecho tenía una petición bastante específica el practicante de Fuinjutsu.

Con la información de los Uchiha suministrada por Akane, ellos descubrieron la existencia del nivel oculto que tenía su doujutsu. El Mangekyo Sharingan.

Para adquirir esos ojos se necesitaba presenciar la muerte de un ser muy querido y ambos hermanos consideraron que ya habían hecho tal cosa cuando vieron la caída de su clan. Solo fue necesario que aprendieran la secuencia de activación del Mangekyo para descubrir que en efecto tenían tal poder.

El Mangekyo Sharingan de Satsuki tenía la forma de un átomo y el de Naruto era una hélice de cuatro aspas, las cuales estaban quebradas como si fueran rayos.

El nuevo doujutsu le otorgo un nuevo conjunto de técnicas y Satsuki quería darle un buen uso a una de ellas. Esta no era otra que el **Amaterasu** (Diosa del Sol).

Ese jutsu podía crear una ráfaga de llamas negras que no solo eran tan poderosas como el sol, sino que también resultaban inapagables y podían arder por 7 días y 7 noches.

Sabiendo que un usuario de Fuinjutsu podía hacer que los objetos sellados duraran por más tiempo, la Uchiha pidió a Naruto que sellara una de las brazas de su **Amaterasu**. Ella no podía consumir su propio fuego, pero no tendría ningún problema consumiendo las hechas por su hermano

El pelirrojo acepto el reto y creó un sello de almacenaje que retrasara al máximo la descomposición de las cosas. Ya los Uzumaki habían creado uno así para guardar alimentos, pero no era ni remotamente lo mismo preservar un pescado o una fruta, a guardar una flama de Chakra altamente destructiva, por lo que Naruto volvió a necesitar algo de tiempo para completar su trabajo.

Lo curioso es que es logro completarla justo para el cumpleaños número 11 de Satsuki. Por lo que en esa ocasión pudo regalarle un collar de plata con una joya roja, que era donde se encontraba el sello de almacenaje.

Al final el Uzumaki solo pudo alargar el tiempo de duración a aproximadamente 3 meses, pero aquello fue más que suficiente para Satsuki, pues sabía que Naruto podía renovar la llama en el collar y que ella ya había alcanzado el objetivo por el que había hecho esa petición.

A diferencia de su persona, Naruto no había tenido problemas para relacionarse con la familia que les había acogido.

El estaba muy contento de tener personas con quien socializar, pues Tsukihime, Lighthing y Auron no eran del tipo con quienes se pudiera tener una verdadera charla. Ellos solo se centraban en lo referente al entrenamiento que le imponían a ella y su hermano.

Esto no había importado a la Uchiha porque provocaba que ella fuera el único soporte de Naruto. Sin embargo, la situación ahora era distinta y tenía una gran rival.

Al tener edades parecidas, Naruto rápidamente estableció amistad con Pyrrha. Como ella también estaba aprendiendo Fuinjutsu de su madre, no era raro verlos practicando juntos todo el tiempo.

Eso infartaba mucho a la joven pelinegra, pues le daba la impresión de que Naruto se llevaba mejor con Pyrrha, que con ella. Quería separarlos, pero tras recibir una buena tunda de sus anteriores maestros por espiar a su hermano en sus entrenamientos, la Uchiha era más comedida con sus acciones y no hizo nada que pudiera causarle inconvenientes con Akane.

Lo que se le ocurrió fue hacer que Naruto pusiera toda su atención en algo relacionado con ella y había funcionado a la perfección. Además, ahora su hermano siempre pensaría en su persona cada vez que usara el **Amaterasu**.

Si bien no estaba equivocada, Naruto no tenía su atención en las técnicas del Mangekyo Sharingan.

Como su entrenamiento en el Fuinjutsu había potenciado su control de Chakra, el pelirrojo estaba listo para iniciarse en el dominio de una de las técnicas insignia del clan Uzumaki.

Todo los shinobi tenía la habilidad de condensar su Chakra en construcciones solidas, un ejemplo de ello era **Henge no Jutsu**. Sin embargo, solo los Uzumaki contaban con un Chakra lo suficientemente denso como para crear algo como las **Cadenas de Diamantina.**

Estas tenían la suficiente resistencia como para subyugar a todo tipo de enemigos, incluidos los Bijuu. Por eso su dominio no era sencillo.

Originalmente el usuario de la técnica puede convocar las cadenas desde sus espaldas, debido a que es en el torso donde se encuentra la mayor concentración de Chakra de una persona.

Sin embargo, esa era una maniobra arriesgada pues podía hacer que la persona usara todo su Chakra de golpe. Un Uzumaki experimentado debía ser capaz de crear cadenas con sus extremidades y controlar su movimiento por completo, con el fin de hacer de ellas armas letales, no solo simples herramientas de retención.

Esto fue propio para Naruto, ya que no contaba ningún armamento real. Sus técnicas le permitían crear todo tipo de proyectiles e imitar muchas armas punzocortantes, pero él no tenía entrenamiento con armas como si sucedía con Satsuki y su estilo Shinmei-ryū

También quería un arma con la que presumir y fue allí cuando los gemelos de Akane entraron en escena.

Los pelirrojos explicaron a su familiar que si bien la magia era algo muy extendido en Spyra, de todas formas los caza recompensas preferían hacer uso de armas para enfrentar a los monstruos. Esto debido a que muchas criaturas eran resistentes a los elementos y eso hacía más eficiente a los ataque físicos.

Como ya habían recolectado una buena cantidad de dinero haciendo encargos pequeños, los gemelos llevaron a Naruto y Pyrrha a la ciudad con el fin de conseguirles un arma. Satsuki no les acompaño porque Akane le llevaría a otro lugar que la Uchiha quería visitar desde hace un tiempo.

El destino de los pelirrojos fue el reino de Rabanasta. Normalmente solo visitaban un pequeño poblado que estaba a un día de viaje de su hogar, pero en esa ocasión se permitieron ir a un lugar más alejado, ya que querían que Naruto viera la grandeza del mundo en donde estaba.

Los más jóvenes del grupo se vieron maravillados por la ciudad que literalmente era un oasis en el desierto. Naruto recordaba un poco a Konoha y esta no se comparaba en nada al sitio que tenía en frente.

Incluso los gemelos que ya habían visitado la localidad, no pudieron ocultar su asombro por las cientos de personas que recorrían las calles de un lado a otro.

-Wow. Tenía entendido que en este mundo vivían otras personas a parte de nosotros, pero no pensé que fueran tantas-dijo Naruto.

-Ciertamente la población de Spyra es bastante pronunciada, pero no recuerdo que hubieran tantos transeúntes en este lugar-dijo Ken.

-Yo tampoco-le respondió Tsurugi. –Lo mejor es que no nos separemos.

-Coincido.

-No tengo problema-dijo el Uchiha.

-Me mantendré a su lado-dijo Pyrrha.

-Ahora deberíamos buscar una armería decente y conseguir lo que buscamos-dijo Ken. - Espero que tengan claro que buscan.

-Yo aun no me decido-dijo la pelirroja mostrándose pensativa. –Me gustaría una espada como la de ustedes, pero también quisiera algo para atacar a distancia como puede hacer Naruto con su magia.

-No lo sé, Pyrrha. Encuentro difícil que consigamos un arma que pueda imitar mis técnicas.

-¿Seguro?-dijo Tsurugi señalando una multitud frente a una tienda cercana a ellos.

Al parecer un vendedor estaba haciendo una demostración de su mercancía. Lo primero hizo que uno de sus acompañantes sacara una especie de cañón de mano, que uso para disparar a unos blancos ubicados en la parte superior de la tienda. Todas las dianas fueron agujeradas por unos proyectiles de gran calibre, los cuales fueron disparados a una cadencia bastante alta.

Luego el vendedor hizo que otros de sus asistentes usara un cañón similar para atinar a un montón de cajas apiladas, que fueron reducidas a astillas por la explosión que causo el proyectil disparado.

Los espectadores se deshicieron en aplausos y se apresuraron en entrar a la tienda para ver qué otras cosas tenía que ofrecer el establecimiento. Los pelirrojos no les siguieron pues estaban completamente estáticos por la impresión que les llevo ver ese espectáculo.

Encontrar que había un arma que superaba el uso de shuriken y kunai era sorprendente, pero ver que esta también tenía el poder de un sello explosivo era bastante impactante.

Conforme siguieron investigando la ciudad, siguieron topándose con otras armas extrañas cuyas habilidades eran igual de sorprendentes. Podían verse desde espadas que estaban naturalmente imbuidas en fuego y rayo, hasta lanzas que estaban entremezcladas con cañones de gran potencia. Los rifles eran la última moda debido a que permitían a sus usuarios usar municiones elementales y explosivas para enfrentar a cualquier amenaza sin exponer al usuario.

Al parecer había ocurrido una revolución tecnológica recientemente, ya que Ken y Tsurugi no recordaban haber visto la variedad de armamento que encontraron.

No es que consideraran ese hecho como algo negativo, pero no fue muy favorecedor para ellos, pues los precios de la mercancía resultaban exorbitantes. Si bien aun podían conseguir algunas armas regulares y luego reforzarlas con Fuinjutsu, les quedaba el mal sabor de boca de no poder conseguir uno de esos artefactos.

-Lo siento. Parece que tendremos que ahorras más dinero si queremos tener algo de vida en esta ciudad-dijo Tsurugi a sus acompañantes, mientras veían la vitrina de una tienda.

-No tienes nada porque disculparte-dijo Naruto. -Es la primera vez que estoy en lugar así, pero considero que es completamente absurdo que una espada de fuego cueste 30 veces lo que vale una espada normal.

-Ni que lo digas. Pregunte cuanto valdría mi espada si la vendiera y solo me ofrecieron un tercio de lo que realmente vale-dijo Ken.

-¿Y no podríamos conseguir un mejor precio en una forja?-pregunto Pyrrha.

-Allí nos piden minerales que no tenemos. Además solo conseguiríamos algo de baja calidad. Las criaturas que hemos cazado no tan fuertes o raras como para permitir un armamento decente.

-Que fastidio.

-Veo que tienen problemas con este despiadado modelo económico, cansados viajeros-dijo alguien a las espadas de los pelirrojos. –Déjenme mostrarles una solución a sus problemas.

Todos se giraron y en principio los gemelos no consiguieron a la dueña de la voz, pero Naruto y Pyrrha si pudieron, pues se trataba de una joven de su misma edad y altura.

Se trataba de una chica rubia de piel blanca bronceada, con unos curiosos ojos verdes cuyo iris tenían la forma de un remolino. Vestía con un top naranja y unos pantaloncillos verdes, en conjunto a un poncho color arena.

-¿Nos hablas a nosotros?-dijo Ken.

-Así es. Ustedes parecen estar inconformes con los productos que ofrece la ciudad y me gustaría mostrarles una solución a ellos.

-Disculpa, niña, pero dudo que sepas lo que buscamos.

-Nop. No lo sé, pero fabricar cualquier arma que puedan imaginar. Solo díganme sus especificaciones y la creare. Como oferta especial les hare una por el módico precio de un almuerzo.

-¿Almuerzo?-dijo Tsurugi, con una gota de sudor en la sien. –Mira. No quiero ser grosero, pero no creas que somos unos estúpidos. No vamos a ser estafados por una mocosa como tú.

-¡No estoy tratando de estafarlos ni nada por estilo! Es solo que….-dijo la rubia que fue interrumpido por el sonido de su estomago. –No he comido nada últimamente-dijo bajando la mirada.

-Mmm. Ken. Tsurugi. No creo que ella esté diciendo mentiras-dijo Naruto. –Vamos a un restaurant e invitémosla a comer. No importa si luego no puedo conseguir lo que buscaba.

-Como gustes. De por sí es un buen momento para que nosotros también piquemos algo -dijo el primer Uzumaki.

-¡Gracias!-dijo la rubia, feliz por la invitación del pelirrojo menor.

[Minutos después]

Tras conseguir una mesa en un concurrido merendero y recibir sus órdenes, el grupo de jóvenes pudo tener un momento de relajación. Aunque eso aplicaba más que todo para los Uzumaki, pues la rubia empezó a devorar todo los platos que tenía a su paso.

-Es bastante evidente que tenías mucha hambre-dijo Ken.

-Sí. No había probado bocado desde que llegue a esta ciudad hace dos días-dijo la ojiverde.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te robaron o algo por estilo?

-No. Lo que pasa es que….me cole en un dirigible para venir aquí y no traje mucho dinero conmigo.

-¿Ósea que viniste a la ciudad sin nada de dinero?

-Es correcto-dijo la chica riendo nerviosa.

-¿Y por qué hiciste tal cosa?-pregunto Pyrrha.

-Principalmente porque pensé que podría hacer bastante dinero vendiendo armas, pero hasta ahora no he conseguido a alguien que quiera hacer negocios conmigo.

-No puedes culparles. Nadie le compararía a alguien sin un local y mucho menos a una niña de tu edad-dijo Tsurugi.

-A todas estas. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-dijo Naruto.

-Mi nombre es Rikku Albhed. Un gusto conocerte, esto.. …

-Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki-dijo el pelirrojo, quien tenía presente que ahora debía de identificarse con los apellidos que le habían sido confiados.

-¿Y ustedes son?

-Yo soy Ken Uzumaki y ellos son mis hermanos Tsurugi y Pyrrha-dijo el pelirrojo señalando a su familia.

-También me complace conocerlos. Debo decir que no me extraña escuchar que son familia. Es la primera vez que veo a tantos pelirrojos.

-¿Qué se puede decir? Somos personas bastante particulares-dijo Tsurugi.

-Eso no lo dudo. Ustedes brillan si les comparo con las otras personas de esta ciudad.

-¿Qué brillamos?

-Mejor olvida eso-dijo la rubia algo nerviosa. –Más bien quisiera saber con qué puedo pagarles esta comida.

-En realidad no es necesario que te preocupes por-dijo Naruto.

-No, no. Debo pagarles lo que me ofrecieron y para eso necesito las especificaciones de un arma de su preferencia.

-Eso sí que es difícil. Luego de ver esa espada con escudo que pueden transformarse en un hacha, no puedo conformarme con una simple espada como la que tengo-dijo Tsurugi.

-Digo lo mismo. Aunque a mí me gusto el hacha que podía transformase en un espadón-dijo su hermano.

-Yo ahora estoy más confusa con lo que quiero. Me gustaron esa lanza con cañones integrados, pero son demasiado grandes para mí-dijo Pyrrha.

-Ummm. Tu propuesta resulta más interesante-dijo Rikku viendo a la pelirroja. –Ahora si me permiten-dijo rubia para ir debajo de la mesa que ocupaban, la cual como todos las de su alrededor, tenían un largo mantel blanco.

-¿Qué vas hacer?-pregunto Naruto.

-Hare algo de magia-dijo la chica antes de perderse de vista. –Por favor no miren.

-Como gustes.

Los pelirrojos concordaron con sus miradas respetar la privacidad lo que fuera hacer su acompañante, pero por más corteses que fueran no pudieron evitar sentirse muy interesados en la acción, especialmente cuando sintieron un gran pico de Chakra frente a ellos.

Algo que había aprendido Naruto, era que los Uzumaki tenían la facilidad de convertirse en sensores de Chakra. Si bien no era algo que le interesara, le fue imposible no percibir el Chakra que despidió la rubia bajo la mesa.

-Guala-dijo Rikku tras volver de su escondite, luego puso en la mesa una espada de doble hoja, con un mango y cuerpo más grueso de lo habitual, la cual que era de color rojo y amarillo. Le acompañaba un escudo semi-redondo, también de color amarillo.

-Esto… ¿Por dónde empiezo?-dijo Naruto viendo el arma.

-La lanza que quiero viene con un escudo, pero como que esta espada no tiene nada que ver con lo que quería-dijo Pyrrha.

-No te ves como alguien que vaya a disfrutar de esa pesada lanza-pistola. Te va algo que sea más veloz-explico Rikku. -Pero como respeto las peticiones de mis clientes, añadí las armas que pediste. Es solo que cada una trabaja de forma independiente.

-¿Y donde se supone que están?

-Lo mejor es que vayamos al exterior de la ciudad. No sería bueno que la probara aquí adentro.

[Minutos después]

-De acuerdo. Solo tienes que girar esto aquí y jalar esto otro-dijo Rikku a Pyrrha, mientras ajustaban la espada de la ultima. –Y listo.

Ante el asombro de los presentes, la mitad de la cuchilla de la espada se replegó y el mango se prolongo, haciendo que el arma pasara a ser una larga lanza tribal.

-Wow. Eso fue fantástico-dijo Naruto.

-Eso no es todo. Ahora Pyrrha solo tiene que retraer esto y quitar unos seguros para revelar la otra función de mi invención-dijo la rubia para hacer que la pelirroja hiciera lo dicho.

Pyrrha entonces consiguió tener un rifle en sus manos, una bastante ligero si se comparaba con los que ella había visto últimamente.

-Me disculpo por mi anterior actitud. En verdad cumples con lo que prometes-dijo Ken.

-Solo dinos cuanto quieres para hacernos un arma así y nos ocuparemos de pagarlo-le siguió Tsurugi.

-No tan rápido. Quisiera que probaran la efectividad del modo cañón-dijo Rikku. -He tenido algunos problemas con él y me gustaría revisar que está trabajando adecuadamente.

La pelirroja entonces apunto a una roca a los lejos y acciono el gatillo de su arma.

Un fogonazo salió del cañón y una ligera descarga de energía fue despedida en dirección al blanco con una gran precisión. La roca objetivo gano un perfecto agujero que mostraba la potencia del arma usada.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Funciono!-dijo Rikku muy contenta.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo Naruto.

-Papa me advirtió que el modo cañón de mis armas no funcionaba bien con personas que no pertenecieran a nuestra familia. Con esta demostración esta claro que el estaba equivocado.

-Tal vez haya una explicación para ello.

-Esto. No sé si debería decir esto, pero creo que esta arma usa Chakra-dijo Pyrrha sorprendiendo a sus acompañantes.

-Por favor, Pyrrha. Eso es…..-dijo Tsurugi tomando el rifle. –Un momento-dijo tanteándolo mejor. –Creo que ella tiene razón.

-Déjame ver-dijo Ken agarrando el artefacto en cuestión. Reviso cada centímetro de él y luego realizo un tiro de prueba. –Sí. No hay duda. Esta arma dispara el Chakra del que lo usa-dijo viendo seriamente a sus acompañantes. –Lo sé porque da la misma sensación de los sellos que usamos.

-¿U-ustedes saben sobre el Chakra?-dijo Rikku mostrándose nerviosa.

-Sí, pero tranquila. Sabemos de él porque también podemos usarlo-dijo Naruto.

-¿En serio?

-Solo mira-dijo el rubio para crear una réplica suya con el **Kagebushin no Jutsu.**

-Sorprendente. Entonces son ciertas las leyendas de mi familia. Se pueden hacer trucos increíbles con el Chakra.

-Es correcto. Es algo que preferimos mantener oculto, pero contigo haremos una excepción.

-Gracias. En mi familia también lo mantenemos en secreto, especialmente por la habilidad que tengo.

-No te preocupes. No necesitamos ahondar en ese tema.

-No tengo problemas en hablarle de ella. Sin embargo, quisiera saber preguntarles algo importante-dijo la rubia de nuevo nerviosa. -¿Dónde se hospedaran? No quiero ser una molestia, pero no creo que pueda soportar otra noche durmiendo en la intemperie. El frio de las noches de este desierto es peor que el había en mi pueblo.

-¿Sabes? Eso es algo que podemos arreglar en este mismo instante.

* * *

Y aquí les dejo este capítulo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Aclaro este no es crossover directo con FFX. El toma cosas de varios FF y otros juegos RPG.

Por eso la Spyra presentada no es igual a la original. Para empezar no está devastada y asediada por Sinh, por lo que su desarrollo tecnológico es tan como el que presentaba la Zarnankand de Tidus. Por eso también tomo ciudades y locaciones de FFXII, que es el juego que conozco más y me proporciona un entorno más variado.

 **DarkKayser:** Por lo ya explicado, se entiende que Naruto no se encontrara con ese grupo. Pero como ya se ha visto, si interactuara con sus miembros. No había pensado precisamente en Aerith, pero ella podría entrar ya que sus habilidades le hacen afín a algo que tengo en mente.

 **Guest** : Si. Ya hice eso.

 **WildBoy:** Bien. Aquí tienes una continuación de cómo lo harán.

Eso es todo por ahora.


	6. Cap 6

**El Rayo Oscuro**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes y elementos.

 **Capitulo 6**

-Esto sí que no me lo esperaba. Si hubiera sabido que nos conseguiríamos con una descendiente de nuestros antepasados, hace rato que hubiera venido a esta ciudad-comento Tsurugi, quien como los demás se encontraba en la habitación de un hotel.

-Yo tampoco pensé que conseguiría a otros usuarios de Chakra-comento Rikku. –Me siento muy afortunada.

-Mamá dice que la sangre Uzumaki siempre busca la forma de unir a sus portadores. Me parece que ese ha sido nuestro caso-dijo Pyrrha.

-Sin embargo, tengo que preguntarme porque tienes un doujutsu contigo. Los Uzumaki no tienen nada parecido-dijo Ken.

-Papá me dijo que era una característica que desarrollo nuestra tribu a partir de la habilidad para generar **Cadenas de Adamantina** y la magia propia del mundo. Podemos materializar cosas a partir de nuestra imaginación, aunque suele estar limitado a instrumentos bélicos-explico Rikku.

-¿Alguna razón?

-Supongo que es como un mecanismo de defensa. Las cosas son bastante peligrosas en este mundo.

-Entendible.

-¿Y como llamas a tus ojos?-pregunto Naruto.

-Solo les decimos Mangekyo debido a que representan una distorsión de nuestra habilidad original de crear cadenas-dijo Rikku.

-Interesante.

-Ahora entiendo porque no querías revelar tu habilidad. De verdad que es valiosa. Si alguien se enterara de ella, querría tenerla en su poder.

-Por ello mi familia es nómada. No suele pasar mucho tiempo en mismo sitio para evitar revelar sus habilidades a los demás.

-¿Por qué?

-Quieren evitar ser vistos como unos simples mercenarios. Si la gente supiera de nuestra habilidad, pensaría que solo servimos para la guerra. A mí por lo menos no me gusta mucho el conflicto, pero me encanta hacer armas molonas.

-¿Como decírtelo? Tus deseos son completamente contradictorios-comento Tsurugi.

-Aun así, quería salir al mundo y poner en uso mis habilidades. Por ello me cole en una aeronave y me aleje de mi caravana.

-Ya veo. ¿Y acaso no extrañas a tu familia?-dijo Naruto.

-Totalmente. Estos últimos días han sido terribles sin ellos-dijo la rubia energéticamente. –Pero si vuelvo con ellos es fijo que estaré castigada hasta el fin de los tiempos. Si pasa eso nunca podre cumplir mi meta.

-Oh bien. No se siente como si en verdad pudiera cuestionar tus deseos. Uno debe perseguir lo que quiere.

-Me alegro que lo comprendas.

-¿Y qué pretendes hacer ahora?

-No lo sé. Tal vez me vaya a otra ciudad a probar suerte.

-¿No crees que te pasara lo mismo?-comento Ken.

-Esa es una nefasta posibilidad-dijo Rikku decaída.

-¿Y porque no vienes con nosotros?

-¿Disculpa?

-Como tal no tienes un lugar al que ir, así que sería bueno que lo primero que hiciera es establecer un sitio en el que puedas vivir. Allí tendrías un lugar seguro donde fabricar tus armas para luego ir a los pueblos cercanos y venderlas como haría cualquier mercante-explico Naruto.

-Oye, esa sería una genial idea.

-Naruto, no es que me queje, pero no crees que es un poco descortés que invites a alguien a nuestra casa sin consultárnoslos-dijo Ken.

-¿Están en desacuerdo?

-Para nada-dijeron los gemelos.

-De hecho, oka-san se contentaría si le llevamos a alguien relacionada con nuestro clan-añadió Tsurugi.

-No me desagradaría tener otra amiga-dijo Pyrrha.

-En ese caso, no hay masa nada que discutir. Te vienes con nosotros, Rikku-dijo Naruto.

-¡Siii!-dijo alegremente la rubia. –No lo lamentaran. En compensación déjenme fabricar un arma a cada uno.

[Días después, en el desierto]

-Akane-san. ¿Qué son esos?-dijo Satsuki con cierto nerviosismo a pesar de que estaba en guardia.

-Eso, querida son problemas-dijo la pelirroja a ver a la bestias que rodeaban a su persona y a su protegida.

Se trataban de cinco seudo-wyverns de considerable tamaño, unos 6 metros de largo y 2 de alto, que le veían de forma acechadora. Mientras que eran alados, su andar era terrestre, con fuertes garras que les permitían desplazarse a una considerable velocidad. Sin embargo, el mayor peligro de las bestias eran sus atemorizantes colmillos que sobresalían de sus mandíbulas prehistóricas con cierta malicia.

-Es la primera vez que veo a más de un Tigrex en mismo sitio. Suelen cazar en solitario-dijo Akane.

-¿Ósea que es raro que estos estén juntos?-dijo la ojinegra.

-Sí y peligroso. No dudo en que podamos lidiar con ellos, pero su número representa una grave desventaja para nosotros. Al momento en que nos movamos, todos atacaran y será difícil bloquearlos a todos.

-¿No puede protegernos con sus cadenas?

-Sí, pero me parece que ese movimiento nos restringirá más.

-Maldición. Hace demasiado sol para que pueda usar mi **Magia de Sombras** con total libertad. Mi única opción es aparecer bajo la sombra de uno de esos sujetos y obviamente lo veo como una mala idea.

-Pues no nos te queda de otra. Dudo que se vayan a quedar a vernos todo el día.

Con lo dicho al hecho, dos de los Tigrex se lanzaron sobre las féminas con una violenta embestida.

Empleado la táctica pensada, Satsuki desapareció en su propia sombra dejando a Akane sola, quien extendió dos cadenas de sus brazos y giro sobre sí misma para bloquear y rechazar a los atacantes que iban con ella.

Los Tigrex retrocedieron un poco, pero casi inmediatamente retomaron su ofensiva sobre la pelirroja que aprovecho el momento para tomar una ubicación más cómoda para establecer su contraataque.

Por otro lado Satsuki hizo aparición bajo uno de los otros dos Tigrex, los cuales habían contenido su agresión por unos instantes. Ella aprovecho el momento y conecto un zarpazo en el abdomen de la bestia con sus manos envueltas en llamas violetas.

- **Malicia del Demonio de Fuego** -dijo ella tras su ataque, el cual hizo que la bestia rugiera con dolor por la agónica quemadura a la que fue expuesto.

Luego volvió a la superficie y extendió desde su propia sombra una masa oscura que se alargo hasta el Tigrex que estaba libre, para entonces hacer aparecer unas púas negras que hicieron que también chillara.

 _-Maldición. Se suponía que mis_ _ **Púas de Sombras**_ _debían empalarlo. El sol debilita mucho esta magia_ -pensó la chica viendo como las bestias entonces cargaban contra ella. –Como sea. Igual mi **Espada de Sombras** podrá cortarles con el correcto incentivo.

La pelinegra entonces formo una espada de sombras y se puso en guardia. Usando su Sharingan para determinar el momento justo, la Uchiha espero a que los Tigrex se acercara lo suficiente para hacer un espectacular corte que rebano a una de las bestias e hirió gravemente a la otra.

- **Zanganken** (Espada Corta Rocas)-dijo Satsuki para que luego su arma se deshiciera en la nada. Su técnica del Shinmei-ryū era lo suficientemente poderosa para romper rocas con facilidad, mas no cualquier arma era capaz de contener el poder que la Uchiha imprimía en ellas y por lo tanto todas ellas se rompían.

-Bien hecho, Satsuki. Con eso los números empiezan a ponerse a nuestro favor-dijo Akane desde la cima de una roca que sobresalía en la arena, sosteniendo una versión luminosa del kanji para tormenta (嵐) en sus manos.

Con ese Fuinjutsu desato una ráfaga huracanada que soltó rayos y centellas por todo el escenario. Los Tigrex trataron de evadir moviéndose por el terreno, pero no pudieron evitar ser golpeados por las descargas eléctricas.

Solo uno cayó derrotado tras recibir las serias electrocuciones, mientras que los otros dos solo quedaron aturdidos y un poco paralizados.

Por el otro lado, el Tigrex herido por Satsuki se lanzo sobre Satsuki con una carga a toda velocidad, la cual llevaba consigo una descomunal fuerza. La Uchiha decidió enfrentarla al usar su **Furia del Demonio de Fuego** para detener su avance y fulminarlo.

El seudo-wyvern se resistió en primera instancia, pero al final no pudo contra la corriente de fuego que le quemo por completo.

-¡Sí!-expreso la pelinegra con gusto tras su victoria. –Ahora a terminar con los otros.

-Yo estoy en ello-dijo Akane esta vez invocando una cadena con una punta parecida a un kunai de tamaño considerable, casi una espada. El constructo de Chakra entonces se movió tal serpiente buscando una presa.

Un Tigrex trato de rechazar el arma con sus garras, pero Akane movió la cadena para evitar la extremidad y luego hizo que el arma ensartara a la bestia de forma contundente. Claro que ella no planeaba una simple puñalada. La cadena atravesó al Tigrex y luego hizo entrada por otra parte, repitiendo ese proceso múltiples veces como si se trata de un trabajo de costura.

Por cosas como esa era que Satsuki le guardaba bastante respeto a Akane. Ella reconocía que el poder que decían tener los Uzumaki no era simple cháchara. Ese clan en verdad era aterrador.

No obstante. Aunque el ataque con cadena había sido fatal contra uno de los Tigrex, el paso a través de este le resto mucha velocidad, por lo que no pudo alcanzar a la bestia restante que entonces se lanzo contra la Uzumaki.

-¡Akane-san!-exclamo con preocupación la Uchiha presente al ver que su actual maestra estaba en peligro.

La pelirroja reconocía que estaba en riesgo, pero se quedo tranquila al ver que una pieza de metal voló a un lado suyo para luego impactar sonoramente en el rostro del Tigrex. Tan fuerte fue el golpe que algunos colmillos volaron fuera de su mandíbula.

-¿Está bien, Akane-san?-pregunto Naruto haciendo aparición a un lado de la Uzumaki.

-Sí, gracias a tu oportuna aparición-comentó la mujer. –Curioso objeto el que cargas allí.

-Oh, ¿esto?-dijo Naruto enseñando el arma en sus manos. –Es un juguete que acabo de conseguir.

Los que portaba el pelirrojo era un martillo corto. Cuyo tamaño le hacía parecer más una herramienta de herrería que un arma. Consistía en un bloque rectangular de metal negro con grabados dorados en los vértices del objeto. El otro de metal no era macizo, pues evidencia un patrón de celdas rectangulares sobre su superficie. El mango era algo corto, apenas ajustándose a la mano de su portador. No obstante quedaba algo de espacio para que sobresaliera un trozo del mango que tenía un agujero que pasaba a través de él.

Su utilidad quedó automáticamente demostrada cuando Naruto hizo aparecer una cadena corta que se ajusto al agujero del martillo, para luego hacerlo girar a gran velocidad.

La Uzumaki entendió que Naruto estaba haciendo que el martillo actuara como el peso que solían tener las hoces con cadena. Estos se suelen usar más que nada para atrapar, pero de todas formas podían causar un gran daño con toda a fuerza que se reunía tras girarle a gran velocidad.

Que el chico estuviera implementado ese truco con un martillo como ese le dio un poco de grima a la Uzumaki. Sobre todo porque el giro parecía estar cargando el arma con alguna especie de energía de color rojo.

Una vez que el arma tomo un resplandor azul, Naruto tomo el arma por su mango, el cual giro un poco para accionar un mecanismo presente en este. El martillo entonces se replegó de una extraña manera, convirtiéndose así en lo que parecía ser la guardia de una espada. La hoja de esta se formo de una corriente de energía que surgió del núcleo del artefacto, dándole al arma la forma de una espada claymore de color azul.

Sin embargo, Akane reconoció que la hoja de energía no venía como tal del arma, sino del Chakra de Naruto. Aquello le sorprendió pues hacer un filo como ese sin algo de Metal Chakra para canalizarle era bastante complicado.

De cualquier forma, el pelirrojo no se molesto en poner a prueba el filo de la espada, pues hizo que esta soltara un impulso de energía roja que fue contra el Tigrex aun aturdido fulminándole en el acto con una bola de fuego.

-Vaya, Naruto. Tu capacidad para asombrarme nunca acaba-comento Akane al chico.

-Los halagos esta vez están demás-dijo Naruto feliz con su actual arma. -No soy yo quien tiene el crédito tras estas armas. Es a su creadora quien tiene que felicitarle-dijo el chico para entonces mostrar que actualmente contaba con dos martillos/espada.

-¿Ósea que al final si hicieron compras en Rabanasta?

-Si fuimos, pero no pudimos hacer mucho allí. Los precios eran una locura. En cambio trajimos a alguien que le interesara bastante.

-Ya veo. ¿Y donde mis hijos?

-Vienen en camino. Es solo que me adelante porque sentí que Satsuki estaba en peligro.

-Pues te tardaste un poco-dijo Satsuki en tono bromista.

-Lo siento. ¿Tuvieron problemas?

-Solo nos sorprendió el hecho de toparnos con tantos Tigrex a la vez, pero en realidad no era algo con lo que no podíamos lidiar-explico Akane.

-Eso no lo dudo, aunque me hubiera gustado llegar antes. Quería probar mejor esta arma.

-Eso lo podemos dejar para después. Lo mejor es que regresemos a nuestro hogar. Creo que todos hemos tenido un largo viaje.

[Tiempo después, en la casa de Akane]

-Con mucho gusto puedes venir a vivir aquí, Riku. Cualquiera que este emparentado con los Uzumaki es bien recibido en nuestro hogar-dijo Akane tras escuchar toda la historia de la rubia Albhed.

-¡Se lo agradezco!-dijo la ojiverde emocionada.

-¿Así que tú fuiste la que hiciste la que hizo el martillo de Naruto?-pregunto Satsuki con las mejillas infladas por el hecho de que su hermano había conseguido otra amiga.

-Es correcto. El me dijo que quería unas terminaciones para sus cadenas que actuaran tanto como armas de filo, como armas contundentes. Viendo que él tiene tanto Chakra consigo, hice un par de artefactos que son capaces de crear todo tipo de filos a partir del Chakra de su usuario. La cobertura de estos son bastante duros, así que se pueden usarse como martillos sin ningún tipo de problemas.

-¿Y no crees que son demasiado pequeños?

-Para nada, Satsuki. Son más cómodos de lo que parecen. De hecho, se siente bastante natural usarlos.

-Si tú lo dices, supongo que no tengo nada que objetar. ¿Aunque debo preguntar que fue ese resplandor rojo que pudo disparar de su arma?

\- En el modo martillo pueden acumular energía cinética e impulsarla como haz de energía térmica.

-¿Eh?-dijo la pelinegra completamente confundida por la explicación.

-Ella dijo que el arma puede convertir el movimiento en calor-aclaro Tsurugi.

-A nosotros también nos confundió cuando nos hablo de nuestras armas, pero te aseguro que son fantásticas-dijo Ken. -¿Deberías pedirle una?

-No gracias. Yo ya conseguí un arma para mí-dijo orgullosamente la Uchiha.

-¿En serio?

-Solo miren-dijo Satsuki invocando de un círculo mágico una espada que le superaba en tamaño. Su hoja estaba adornada con diferentes patrones amarillos y era completamente irregular, teniendo la forma de una H conectada a una V alargada. Finalmente su mango era largo y de color rojo. –Su nombre es Masamune.

-Impresionante. Es el arma de la que te hablo Auron, ¿no?-dijo Naruto.

-Exactamente. Akane me acompaño a buscarle.

-No está nada mal. ¿Por qué no la usaste con los Tigrex?

-Lo siento, hermano. Algunos si tenemos problemas con nuestra altura actual. Hubiera sido suicidad usarla en ese momento.

-Supongo que no tendrás ese problema ahora que estamos en casa-dijo Ken. –Quiero poner en uso mi hacha-espada.

-No rechazare ese reto-respondió la Uchiha.

-Solo por favor tengan cuidado-dijo Akane. –No quiero ningún accidente.

-Tranquila, madre. Nuestras armas son muy poderosas y no cometeremos ningún error con ellas.

-Lo mas que pueda pasar es que desaparezcamos una montaña o dos-bromeo Tsurugi.

-No es necesario exagerar. Estoy segura que podre hacer cosas mejores en el futuro-dijo Rikku apenada por los cumplidos.

-Tal vez, pero quisiera que no desperdiciaras tus talentos en estos cabeza de chorlitos. También deberías tener cosas para ti.

-Es que no me gusta mucho el combate.

-Igual te enseñare un par de cosas.

-Yo también lo hare-dijo Naruto tomando la atención de la rubia. –Este mundo es muy peligroso y una habilidad como la tuya no pasara desapercibida. Lo mejor es que seas lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderte de cualquier cosa.

-Bien dicho, Naruto-señalo la "matriarca" Uzumaki.

-En ese caso aceptare cual sea el entrenamiento que me impongan.

-Tranquila. Estoy segura que no será nada con lo que no puedas lidiar-dijo el pelirrojo para entonces ser repentinamente aplastado por una caja de madera de tamaño mediano que apareció sobre su cabeza.

-¡Naruto!-dijo Satsuki yendo a socorrer a su hermano.

Los otros Uzumaki se pusieron a la defensiva tras la repentina intrusión, pues esta era realmente extraña. Naruto y Satsuki no habían llegado de tal forma. La aparición de esa caja parecía más bien especie de trampa o atentado.

-Tengan cuidado. Esa caja podría tener explosivos-dijo Akane manteniendo la distancia.

-Lo dudo. Seguramente se hubiera activado al momento del golpe. Te recuerdo madre que la cabeza de Naruto es bastante dura-señalo Tsurugi.

-Aun así duele-reclamo el pelirrojo herido. -¿De dónde demonios salió esta caja?-dijo el chico viendo el objeto que no recibió mayores daños por su caída.

-No lo sé, pero creo que abriéndolo es la forma de averiguarlo-dijo Satsuki.

-Ciertamente esa es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

Naruto entonces se dispuso a romper la caja de madera para ver que había en su interior. A parte de un montón de material de relleno, los presentes pudieron encontrar dos pequeños estuches rectangulares de color negro, los cuales estaban unidos por un cordón que también sujetaba un sobre de papel. Este fue tomado por Satsuki, a la vez que su hermano tomaba los estuches para revisarlos. La Uchiha entonces se dispuso a leer la carta contenida en el paquete.

"Querido Naruthor, F*** y**.

En serio, ¿qué está mal contigo? Deberías ser un poco más respetuoso con la privacidad de los demás. Ese **Ojo de Kagura** tuyo es una autentica molestia. Se supone que este proyecto era un secreto. En fin, Tsukihime me insistió mucho en que debía darte estos dos juegos de los Valkirye Bangles, así que allí los tienes. Trata de no romperlos, que fueron bien difíciles y costosos de hacer.

Att. Shinji Shihoin.

Pd: ¿En serio necesitas 12 piezas? Créeme cuando te digo que eso te traerá complicaciones en el futuro.

Pd2: En realidad no me quejo de las dos adorables complicaciones que estoy cuidando.

Pd3: No le digas a Sakura que hice estas cosas…Por favor.

Pd4: Estoy bastante seguro que no leíste para nada esta carta.

Pd5: Más te vale que al menos leas las instrucciones

Pd6: Shinji y asociados no se hace responsable por los daños y perjuicios causados por el uso indebido de las Valkyrie Bangles."

Satsuki quedo bastante confundida tras la lectura de la carta. No solo porque su remitente parecía conocer a Tsukihime, sino porque la energía impresa en la carta le daba una sensación muy familiar a la que le daba su padre.

La relación de ese Shinji con Naruto o su persona no quedaba completamente clara, pero dudaba que apodo de Naruthor fuera una casualidad. En todo caso, solo había una persona que podía aclarar las cosas.

-Akane-san, ¿sabes que es el **Ojo de Kagura**?-pregunto la Uchiha a la pelirroja.

-Por supuesto. Es uno de los Kekkei Genkai propios los Uzumaki que les nos da la habilidad natural de percibir el Chakra de nuestro entorno. Es mucho más precisa y eficiente que otros métodos de detección, por lo que es bastante apreciada.

-¿Algunos de ustedes la tiene? O más bien, ¿cree que Naruto la tiene?

-Por desgracia no. Nuestras habilidades están más especializadas hacia el uso de las **Cadenas de Diamantina.**

-Bien. Ese caso este paquete es verdaderamente extraño-dijo Satsuki revisando nuevamente la carta.

-¿A quién le importa? Estas cosas parecen ser muy interesantes-dijo Naruto ya con uno de los estuches abiertos. En este había seis brazaletes plateados, los cuales tenían el grabado de una espada ancha con un par de alas emplumadas. Todos contaban una joya de distinto color que se ubicaba en el centro de la guardia de la espada.

-¿Puedo?-dijo Ken pidiendo permiso para tomar uno de los brazaletes.

-Por supuesto.

-Gracias-dijo al tomar uno de los broches para examinarlo. -¡Por todos los cielos!-dijo asombrado al sentir la energía dentro del artefacto. -¿Puedes sentirlo?

-Sí. Esta cosa tiene una estúpida cantidad de poder mágico en su interior-dijo Naruto bastante serio al darse cuenta que básicamente cada una de los brazaletes tenia tanto poder como su persona.

-¿Por qué alguien te los enviaría?-pregunto Tsurugi.

-Ni idea, pero me interesa saber para qué sirven.

-Esta carta implica que Tsukihime tiene que ver en su envió. Tal vez pensó que nos serian útiles.

-¿Por qué?

-¿En la caja no hay unas instrucciones? Leámoslas para ver cuál es la utilidad de los brazaletes.

-De acuerdo.

Un pequeño instructivo se encontraba acomodado en un compartimiento interior del estuche de los brazaletes. Satsuki tomo la responsabilidad de leerlo y quedo bastante incomodada por lo que encontró.

"Valkyrie Bangles: Manual de uso.

¿Qué son los Valkyrie Bangles?

Son artefactos basados en las Evil Pieces usadas por los demonios del Inframundo para reencarnar a otros seres como parte de los suyos. Los Valkyrie Bangles en cambio tienen el poder de convertir a su usuaria en una Valkiria, entendiéndose por ello que se convertirá en una guerrera al servicio de los dioses. El artefacto no solo magnificara todas sus habilidades, ya sean físicas o mágicas, sino que extenderá sus esperanzas de vida considerablemente.

Advertencias antes de usar:

1\. Los Valkyrie Bangles solo funcionan en mujeres, ¡duh! Así mismo el dueño del juego debe ser varón. (Si alguna feminista tiene quejas, remítalas a Odín o al AllFather de turno).

2\. Las usuarias de los Valkyrie Bangles no pueden ser mayores de 30 años. Las Valkirias suelen comenzar como doncellas, así que al momento de aplicar las piezas su usaría debe ser menor a la edad establecida. (Esta regla fue establecida especialmente para que no hicieras una locura con tu madre).

3\. Los Valkyrie Bangles otorgan juventud eterna, pero permiten el crecimiento normal de la usuaria hasta cierto punto. (De todas formas evítese su uso en menores de 15 años. No me hago responsable por Lolis accidentales.)

4\. No sirven en Asgardianas o descendiente de estas. (Tendría un efecto redundante y sería un gran desperdicio).

5\. El dueño del juego de los Valkyrie Bangles debe poseer descendencia Asgardiana para que estas respondan a él. (Por lo tanto los juegos dados no son transferibles).

6\. Cada Valkyrie Bangle tiene el nivel equivalente a una pieza Reina de las Evil Pieces, por lo que su poder puede ser demasiado para chicas normales. Se recomienda que la usuaria al menos tenga el Chakra equivalente un Chunin o posea un poder mágico considerable.

Modo de uso:

1\. Para poner en uso los Valkyrie Bangles basta con darle uno de los brazaletes a la chica que lo empleara y luego invocar el círculo de runas que se detalla en el anexo 1 de este instructivo. Aclaración: la usuaria debe estar viva. (Las resurrecciones de las Evil Pieces fueron demasiado difíciles de implementar en las Valkyrie Bangles).

2\. Cada juego de Valkyrie Bangles consta de seis piezas cargadas con seis elementos diferentes. Agua, Fuego, Aire, Tierra, Luz y Oscuridad. Úsese cada una con una persona compatible al elemento para mejores resultados. (Notaras que falta el elemento rayo, pero eso es porque ese es el tuyo y no tenía sentido dárselo a alguien más).

3\. Otros asuntos sobre los Valkyrie Bangles se aprenderán a través de su uso.

4\. Ante cualquier inquietud o desperfecto, no llame al fabricante. Este no le atenderá gustosamente."

-No se ustedes, pero yo estoy recontra confundida-dijo riendo Rikku.

-No eres la única-dijo Satsuki, revisando las paginas que no había leído en voz alta.

-La persona que hizo esta cosas. No creo que sea alguien agradable-dijo Pyrrha.

-De eso no hay duda, pero de todas formas entiendo que tenemos algo muy poderoso entre manos-dijo Akanje. –Básicamente estos brazaletes pueden darle un gran poder a una chica joven, si el dueño de estos artefactos así lo desea.

-¿Y quién se supone que es el dueño de estos brazaletes? –pregunto Tsurugi.

-Se supone que debe ser alguien Asgardiano, pero que yo sepa nadie de aquí lo es. Hubiera sido más cómodo si hablaran de clanes ninja-dijo Ken.

-Lo único que me suena es ese nombre Odín-menciono Rikku. –Hasta donde sé es un Esper ultra poderoso que pueden llamar los Summoner.

-¿Summoner?

-Son magos que pueden invocar criaturas muy poderosas para que combatan por ellos. Tengo una prima que es aprendiz de ellos.

-Me gustaría conocerle-comento Naruto.

-Eso puede esperar-interrumpió Satsuki. –Realmente no creo que haya que discutir nada. Estoy bastante segura que Naruto es el dueño de estos brazaletes.

-¿Tú crees?

-La carta y las instrucciones dan muchas pistas para ello. La mención de que tiene el elemento rayo a tu favor, ese apodo de Naruthor…

-Por favor no me llames así. No suena nada bien.

-El caso es que también creo que se alude a tu parentesco con los Uzumaki.

-¿Y cómo lo probamos?

-Elemental. Yo tomo uno de los brazaletes y tú haces el círculo mágico de las instrucciones. No es nada difícil. Yo te puedo asistir.

-No lo sé, Satsuki. ¿No crees que sea riesgoso intentarlo? Las instrucciones dicen que no debe usarse en menores de 15.

-¿Algunas vez has seguido las instrucciones de algo?

-….. Cierto. Mejor salgamos de dudas de una vez.

[Minutos después]

Satsuki decidió tomar uno de los Valkyrie Bangles que correspondían al elemento fuego dado que esa era su afinidad. Luego de explicarle a Naruto como se realizaba el círculo de runas del instructivo, ella tomo posición en el centro del mismo donde espero que Naruto finiquitara los últimos pasos del ritual.

-Bien, aquí voy-dijo Naruto dijo para entonces imprimir su poder mágico en la runa que se encontraba al frente del circulo de estas. Era allí donde se establecía el contrato y por lo tanto donde debía poner su magia.

El círculo de runas se ilumino bastante, pero para la sorpresa de todos, lo que apareció fue una visible X roja que interrumpió el proceso.

-Maldición. ¿Sabía que esto iba a pasar?-dijo Naruto molesto por el resultado.

-Lo siento. Me he equivocado-dijo Satsuki descontenta.

-Esto….. No creo que deban rendirse tan rápido-comento Pyrrha, tomando la atención de todos. –Quiero decir, tal vez el ritual no fallo porque Naruto no es el dueño, sino porque Satsuki no cumple los requerimientos.

-¿Me acabas de llamar anciana?-cuestiono la Uchiha.

-No, no. Me refiero a que tal vez tú cumplas la misma característica de Naruto y seas una Asgardiana.

-Tiene sentido-comento Akane. –El parentesco entre ellos dos no muy evidente al principio, pero es un hecho que comparten rasgos en común.

-Supongo que entonces debo intentar con alguien más-dijo Naruto.

-Yo puedo ofrecerme-dijo la hija de Akane.

-Piénsalo mejor, querida. Puede ser peligroso-dijo la "matriarca" Uzumaki.

-No hay problema, madre. Si en efecto Naruto es el dueño de los Valkyrie Bangles, yo eventualmente hubiera tomado uno.

-Si ese es el caso, realmente no puedo rechazar tu lógica-dijo mujer con una ligera risa, que hizo que su hija se ruborizada.

-Gracias, Pyrrha. En verdad aprecio este favor-dijo Naruto feliz por la iniciativa de su amiga. -¿Qué elemento tomaras?-pregunto.

-Tomare el de Tierra. Esa es mi afinidad elemental.

-De acuerdo.

Con los nuevos arreglos hechos, Satsuki abandono el círculo y fue sustituida por la pelirroja, que tomo un brazalete con una joya de color ámbar.

Naruto volvió a cargar su magia el sitio correspondiente y el círculo se ilumino con la misma intensidad. Esta vez el ritual no fue interrumpido, por lo cual nada evito que una especie de cúpula de cristal encerrara a Pyrrha.

Si bien sus familiares se preocuparon, estos fue solo breve ya que el cristal se rompió y dejo en libertad a la pelirroja. El detalle es que ella ahora contaba con una armadura ligera de color plateado que cubría sus actuales ropas. Lo más destacable del conjunto era un casco que tenía un par de alas blancas a los costados y el mismísimo Valkyrie Bangle que se extendió sobre su brazo para formar una pieza de armadura más solida que sostenía una espada de plata.

-Sorprendente-dijo la pelirroja por su actual equipo.

-¡Hey, Pyrrha! No te quedes callada-dijo Ken.

-Dinos que tal se siente ese artefacto-le siguió su hermano.

-¿Cómo describirlo?-dijo chica Uzumaki pensando en cómo decir lo que sentía. –Es como si mi cuerpo se hubiera vuelto diez veces más fuerte. Lo mismo sucede con mi Chakra. Nunca lo había sentido tan alto.

-Mejor danos una demostración. ¿Por qué no pruebas ese Fuinjutsu magnético en el que has estado trabajando?

-Ni pensarlo. Apenas si puedo levantar un shuriken con él-se defendió.

[Minutos después]

Akane tenía presente que habían algunos escombros a las fuera de su casa, pero no esperaba que hubiera una pequeña aeronave de carga enterrada en el patio. Mucho menos contaba con que su hija seria la que pudiera sacarla de la arena.

-La vida es injusta. ¿Por qué nunca recibimos cosas geniales?-comento Ken al ver el nuevo poder su hermana.

-Sí- afirmo Tsurugi.

-¡Oigan! ¿¡Y qué paso con mis armas!?-reclamo Rikku.

-Maldición. Ósea que estos artefactos en verdad valen la pena-dijo Satsuki un poco molesta. –Es un incordio que no funcionen conmigo.

-No puedes quejarte mucho. Tu poder de si era muy superior al de mi hija-dijo Akane.

-Estos Valkyrie Bangles me vienen de maravilla-dijo Naruto. -Con ellos no tengo que preocuparme de que mis aliados no sean suficientes para combatir a Konoha.

-No tengo contradigo en nada, Naruto. Con un poder así un ninja de nivel jounin podría reírse de un Kage y su ejército sin problemas-menciono la "matriarca" Uzumaki.

-Y el tiene otros 11 brazaletes para gastar. Soy yo o es casi como si estuvieran gritándole a Naruto que forme un harem-comento Tsurugi.

-Primero su hermana, luego Pyrrha y ahora Rikku. Estoy seguro que es lo que dices, hermano-dijo Ken.

-El se convertirá en el líder de nuestro y su propuesta está lejos de ser insensata, pero aun así preferiría que se abstuvieran a mencionar tales cosas a los chicos. Son aún muy jóvenes-señalo la madre de los gemelos.

-Oye, Naruto. ¿No será que puedo tener uno de esos brazaletes? Dices que debo volverme fuerte y sería bueno que tuviera uno de ellos-dijo Rikku.

-De eso nada, jovencita. Primero tendrás un entrenamiento a la antigua.

-Tranquila, Rikku. No nos extenderemos mucho con ese entrenamiento-le dijo Naruto.

Corte. Otro capítulo añadió a la lista de las actualizaciones que tenía abandonadas. Espero que sea haya sido de su gusto.

Dadas algunas peticiones, diseñe el arma de Naruto para que pareciera a las usadas por cierto mata-dioses pelón y mantuviera la esencia que distingue a su ascendencia.

Ahora debe entenderse que aquellas que tendrá Naruto como Valkirias también serán parte de su harem. Una de las excepciones a la regla es Satsuki, que de por si está involucrada. Aquí dejo un adelanto de quienes tengo visualizadas como integrantes seguras y las potenciales candidatas (aquellas en ¿?).

Juego #1:

Agua: ¿?

Fuego: Tifa

Viento: Rikku

Tierra: Pyrrha

Luz: Yuna

Oscuridad: ¿?

Juego #2:

Agua: ¿?

Fuego: ¿?

Viento: ¿Ruby Rose?

Tierra: ¿?

Luz: ¿Ashe?

Oscuridad: Blake Belladona

Recomendaciones son aceptadas.

 **Jbadillodavila** : Gracias.

 **spark297** : Naruto es todo menos discreto, así que la apariencia de Scorpio no le queda. Rikku viene de Final Fantasy X.

 **Trollmemex** : Gracias. Lamento la tardanza.

Con esto dicho, me despido.


End file.
